el taller de Charlie
by mayoya12
Summary: Con un impulso coloque mis manos en sus hombros y pateé con todo lo que pude su pequeño o mejor dicho grande miembro según rumores de la escuela .-pequeña puta- dijo enojado -quieras como quieras vas a ser mía,¿entiendes?- Entren:comico y totalmente hot
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí les voy con una nueva historia que espero que les guste…..

* * *

><p><strong>El taller de Charlie<strong>

De nuevo manchada de pintura blanca. Para estos momentos ya me debería verme como un payaso.

Estaba en el taller de mi padre Charlie. Uno de los mejores talleres, o mejor dicho el único taller de reparación de cualquier tipo de automóviles que había en Forks "mi pequeño pueblo". Por ser el más conocido se tenía demasiado trabajo y como yo necesitaba de dinero trabaja aquí, a parte ayudaba al negocio de mi propia familia ¿no?.

Eso no quiere decir que Charlie era un total pichirre conmigo, si no es que me gustaba ganarme las cosas por mi cuenta.

Y aquí estaba pintando una parte de la carrosa; de uno de mis carros favoritos o mejor dicho el único, blanco como una nube y era nada más ni nada menos que un Bel Air 53, claro también era uno de los mejores clientes que tenía el taller, a parte lo traían semanalmente. Me parecía un poco loco que este señor se encontrara tan obsesionado con su carro, ¿pero que mas se puede hacer? Al menos paga por ello, había escuchado que ni siquiera vivía aquí, si no en Port los Algeles que queda como a una hora de Forks.

-hola-

-¿Edward Cullen?-

Dios tenía en mis ojos el semi Dios o Dios completo delante de mí.

Edward, es un compañero de clases, bueno él ni siquiera debe saber que compartimos clases o que voy a el mismo colegio que él ; ya que él es el más popular de la escuela y bueno es perfecto en todo, y por el cuerpo que tiene …wooww hasta yo creo que me luciría .

Me desperté de mis pensamientos regañándome a mi misma por mencionar su nombre completo. Al menos debo pretender que él ni es tan importante para mí o que no significa nada

Si quisieras tu- dijo mi pequeña y chillona mente

Pensé en autocorregirme y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-digo, ammm.. ¿Eres Edward Cullen?- pause y él me miro con tanta auto eficiencia que me daba rabia- es que te pareces a alguien que va a mi mismo colegio.

-sabes quien soy. No te hagas la que no sabe- rió

¿Cómo? ¿qué se creé él?

-¿disculpa?

- vamos, te me quedas mirando toda la clases. Claro que sabes quien soy.

Ok definitivamente era un cretino. Digo si Edward Cullen me atraía, como toda las chicas del colegio pero comienzo a pensar de que es esa clase de chicos que uno prefiere que se queden callados .

-¿compartimos clases?- me hice la importante.

-sí , biología.

Mentira , bueno era verdad pero también compartíamos: inglés y matemática

-¿de verdad?- seguí haciéndome la dura

-vamos , claro que sí- suspiro y luego se rió con la cabeza agachada- a demás ya te dije, que he visto como te me quedas mirando.

Solo lo mire desafiante mientras él se acercaba a mí.

Logro acorralarme en la pared. De inmediato me puse nerviosa estaba demasiado cerca de mí. La respiración me comenzaba a fallar.

-vine por un trato- me susurro- ¿qué te parece?

-¿qué tarto?

-me arreglas mi carro y te pago con una cita-

Sin esperar más lo empuje apartándolo totalmente de mí. ¿cómo se atreve a creer que soy una Puta?, bueno el no me estaba pidiendo de que tuvieramos sexo; pero seamos claros, todos sabían que si una chica salía con Edward era por que te iba a coger.

-¿ crees que me puedes utilizar así de fácil?-

-¿funciona?-

SÍ maldito hijo de puta-grito mí mente lo cual me dio más coraje

-NO- mentí

-woow que mala eres mintiendo- rió-puedo ver la fuerza que haces arrugando tu frente para que te salga toda la mentira

Toco mi frente y sentí que en ese mismo momento me iba a dar un infarto, sus dedos eran muy suaves; luego coloco toda su mano en mi cachete y era tan grande. ¿Cómo sería si te acariciarán por todo tu cuerpo?. Hice una mueca por haber pensado eso, la cual esperó que no la haya notado.

Una corriente atravesó todo mi cuerpo cuando su otra mano tomo mi cintura acercándome más a él. Juro que no teníamos nada de distancia y yo ya me estaba empezando a poner caliente.

-¿esto si funciona?-

¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Con un impulso coloque mis manos en sus hombros y pateé con todo lo que pude su pequeño o mejor dicho grande miembro (según rumores de la escuela). El se quedo congelado y me miro de la forma más horrible que una persona puede mirar a alguien.

Yo no reaccione y me quede parada viendo como se retorcía. No sabía que hacer. Me di cuenta que pase rato en la misma posición cuando vi que el ya tenía fuerzas para levantarse y me acorralo de nuevo en la pared.

-pequeña puta- tomo mi cara y yo de inmediato tome su mano para retirarla de mí cara pero no podía el totalmente era más fuerte que yo-quieras como quieras vas a ser mía , ¿entiendes?- su cara se acerco a la mía y comencé a respirar como si tuviese taquicardia, pero cuando estuvo a un centímetro de mis labios se detuvo- esto me lo guardo para la cita, pero me llevare un adelanto.

Tomo una de las llaves del llavero que se encontraba justo a mí lado.

-hey- seguía caminando sin prestarme atención- ¡HEY! , hablo contigo- se paro pero no volteo- devuélveme las llaves ese carro es de un cliente muy importante- si adivinaron había tomado las llaves del carro blanco.

-¿de verdad? , ¿más importante?- se volteo – wow mi padre quedara impresionado al sabes que es el cliente más importante del famoso taller de Charlie-me congele- nos vemos en clases .. ah sí y pronto en nuestra cita.

Y sin mas arranco y se fue.

Esta sí que fue una tarde movida para la pequeña y aburrida Bella Swan

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas que tal les parece .<strong>

**Esta hostoria salió totalmente de la nada y me gustaría saber su opinión a si que espero review**

**Merece una continuación?**

**Besoss**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿acepto?**

-¿entonces qué dices?-le pregunte a mi mejor amiga Alice. Le estaba contando exactamente con lujo y detalle sobre lo que paso ayer en el taller de mi papá

-woow- me miro con una pequeña sonrisa luego comenzó a dar saltitos-¿qué te vas a poner para la cita?, ¿es el sábado no?-

-Alice CALLA- grite, girando un poco para ver que no haya captado la atención de nadie ya que estábamos fuera del salón de clases esperando para entrar-mira yo …-

-te lo dije-

-¿qué?-

-ashh.. Bella nunca me escuchas-dijo dramáticamente-la otra vez que te busque en el taller pero no estabas vi a un señor totalmente guapo-no entendía y ella lo noto, seguro por la cara que coloque-vamos no es duro de pensar "de tal palo tal astilla".

-aja, como tú quieras, pero para ti todo el mundo es guapo.

-claro que no-negó

-Jasper, James, Riley. ¿Quieres qué continúe?

-vamos… En mi defensa tengo dos cosas-señalo sus dedos-Jasper es diferente de un buen modo, segundo Edward esta en mi lista y a ti si te parece guapo.

-el único en tu lista.

-¿tienes preferencia?

-cállate.

En ese momento sonó la puerta del cuarto de depósito y Edward salió junto con una "rubia explotada" la cual no disimulaba muy bien porque se estaba arreglando la falda que tenía puesta.

Voltee mis ojos.

-hablando del rey de Roma.

Comencé a mirar si el salón se estaba llenando porque al profesor no le gustaba que se llegara tarde a la clase.

-aun no estoy en el salón.

Me dirigí a ver de quien era la voz y no sé porque me sorprendí al ver a Edward. Él me pico el ojo y entro. Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo hacía Alice quien evaluaba tranquilamente la situación.

-se trae algo en manos. Lo sé-susurro suavemente pero logre escucharlo-vamos entra a clases chica responsable-me dio un besito en el cachete y se fue.

Entre al salón y me ubique en mi asiento sola ya que mi compañera Angela se había cambiado de escuela.

Entro Riley en el salón y se sentó al frente mío

-Hoy trabajaremos con compañeros-dijo el profesor a penas entro-la clase es larga así que sería bueno que rápido busquen con quién trabajar.

-Angela se fue y Ben también, eso es igual a ¿tú y yo trabajando juntos hoy?

Wao ¿será que algún mosquito me pico? Riley me estaba pidiendo ser su compañera

Sonreí un poco coqueta

-lo siento pero ella está conmigo-me tomo el hombro esa mano que aun no había olvidado- así que: Ben no está aquí igual a yo me quedo con Bella y tu vas a trabajar sólo- se sentó al lado mío como si yo estuviese de acuerdo con ello.

-no piensas preguntarme a mí si estoy de acuerdo con que trabajes conmigo.

-ah¡ vamos-hizo un gesto con la mano- seguro que sí

-pues no, prefiero esta con Riley para que sepas-contesté pedante

-cabezona-tomó algo se su bolso-yo hago la segunda y tú la primeras-sonrió como un niño chiquito y yo solo me le quede mirando como si nunca en mi vida hubiese visto a alguien, claro no había visto a alguien como él pero ese no es el punto-¡manos a la obra¡

-Aja.

Edward no hablo mucho el resto de la clase, mas bien se veía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo lo cual me relajo un poco. No es que me creía la última fruta del desierto pero después de ayer pensé que iba a estar coqueteando durante toda la clase en vez de hacer la tarea que nos había mandado en profesor .

Me sentí estúpida porque ahora la que quería coquetear era yo.

Volteé un poco y con lo que me encontré fue hermoso, Edward estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo sus cabellos de el bello color cobrizo cubría cierta parte de su rostro dejando un misterio en él, el misterio que me tenía totalmente intrigada.

Trate de concentrarme en mi tarea pero en vez de eso pensé en el misterio de Edward, lo que no lo dejaba ver completamente. Él ocultaba algo. Lo sabía.

Brinque de sorpresa al comprender cual era el misterio de Edward , siempre estuvo en frente de mi y no lo logre ver.

Edward tenía ese comportamiento de "chico malo y sexy" (lo sexy agregado por mí) porque quería llamar la atención de sus padres, sobre todo de su papá que era el que vivía en Port los Angeles, ya que Edward vive con su mamá

Los padres de Edward estaban divorciados.

Sonreí y de inmediato me sentí pésima. No es que me encantará que Edward este en esta situación si no porque podía ayudarlo; mis padres son divorciados y totalmente lo entendía yo viví por eso , esa ruptura horrible y los pensamientos de que tal vez uno sea el culpable.

Iba a ayudar a Edward. Estaba decidida.

Alguien me empujo y por estar metida en mis pensamientos casi pe caigo pero logre agarrarme de la mesa fuertemente

-Bella la clase termino. Tenemos que reunirnos para terminar la practica, el profe dio plazo hasta la próxima semana-miro mis apuntes y luego regreso su mirada hacía mí directamente- y hay que hacerlo rápido porque por lo que veo no hiciste nada en toda la clase

Lo mire ridiculizada y lo entendí. Mi parte del trabajo apestaba, de verdad no había hecho nada en toda la clase que no sea…que no sea…que no sea… pensar en Edward. Sí lo admití. Lo cual me recordó que tenía que seguir mi plan de "ayudar a Edward"

-Edward necesito hablar contigo.

-sí no eres buena en esta materia, no hiciste nada.

-no es eso.

Coloco su dedo en mi boca, como siempre tan suave y tierno, se acerco más a mí. Por el rabillo del ojo note que estábamos solos en el salón.

-mañana es Jueves , ¿sabes qué significa?

Lo pensé de verdad lo estaba pensando. Me mordí el labio forzándome a pensar en que pasaba los jueves y luego lo más estúpido salió:

-¿qué después es viernes?

La carcajada de Edward rodeó el salón vacio

-no eso significa de que…-se inclino mas hacía mi y coloco su mano en mi rodilla, la quería apartar pero no quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba totalmente sudada de los nervios y de la total excitación que sentía en mi cuerpo-significa que mí mamá va a visitar a mi papá en Port los Angeles porque se siente sola-hizo una mueca-sí son totalmente pegados. El punto es que HAY FIESTA EN MI CASA- se acerco a mi oído- espero verte allá

Se separo de mí y recogió sus cosas, para no verme tan estúpida comencé a hacerlo mismo.

-Bella-volteé a verlo-no creas que se me ha olvidado lo de la cita el sábado- paso su mano por el cabello-¿almorzamos juntos?-

Lo mire directo a sus orbes verdes.

-tengo que ver a Alice-dije en susurro

-esta bien, si quieres llévala a la fiesta. Jasper estará encantado- me pico el ojo y se fue tan rápido que cualquiera pensaría que nunca había estado aquí

Camine afuera del salón contando mis respiraciones porque por alguna razón que quería negar

_EDWARD_ –retumbo mí cabeza

Estaba totalmente temblando. Y entendí, dejándome segura de dos cosas. Primero: el plan de ayuda de Edward se cancela-pe golpeé la frente- era obvio que sus padres se amaban mucho. Segundo: tenía que encontrar a Alice. Porque iríamos a esa bendita fiesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas .. que bellos sus reviews .. espero que este cap también tenga chicas..porrrfisss<strong>

**No sé si a ustedes le pareció cómico pero me encanto como Bella razonaba ante la idea de que los padres de Edward estaban divorciados LOL**

**Bueno chicas me despido y si hay muchos reviews prometo subir otro cap muy pronto**

**Que por cierto es el cap de la fiesta…ideas?**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**La tarea**

-Esta bien papá

-Bella pero cuídate, por favor y disculpa -dijo Charlie al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Sí, papá, tranquilo. Tú llámame cualquier cosa. Por favor

Fue lo último que dije y colgué.

Ahora quedaba esperar a Alice para hacer la tarea de matemática. Mientras la esperaba preferí adelantar la de bilogía.

Solté un enorme suspiro y pegue mi cabeza al comedor, no tenía nada y mi parte de este trabajo era muy larga.

Sonó el timbre y fui corriendo para abrir la puerta a Alice.

-Hola Bella –dijo.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí, Edward –le dije.

-Claro que sí, no tenemos nada de la tarea

-Adelante, pero también estoy esperando a Alice que viene para ayudarme con matemática.

-Yo también te puedo ayudar soy bueno en esa materia y así adelantamos los ejercicios que mando –revolvió su cabello con la mano haciendo que se viera más rebelde- , ese señor no tiene nada que hacer con su vida, solo mandar ejercicios

Reí porque de algún modo no se veía como el chico que deje en el colegio era, era otro.

Se sentó al frente de mi en el comedor sacando todos los libros y cuadernos que tenía.

-Quieres leche, pepsi, coca-cola…

-Lo que tú tomes esta bien

Fui a la cocina en busca de una pepsi fría, no estaba segura si a Edward le gustaría , no sabía nada de él. Pero por alguna razón é había dicho de tomaba lo que yo quería. Me enconji de hombros y camine directo al comedor.

Edward levanto su mirada del libro de bilogía para mirarme a mí y sonreírme.

-Pepsi –le tendí la lata para que la tomara

-Mi favorita

-Bueno es mejor que empecemos

-Traje estos libros para ti, me di cuenta que no te va bien con la materia –dijo colocando los libros a mi lado.

-No,no,no. Yo soy buena en esta materia es solo que hoy me distraje un poco

-En qué –dijo

-Bueno, no me desperté de buen humor hoy así que –mire hacia el techo estaba buscando un punto de referencia que me distrajera para poder mentir bien- no tome mi desayuno y tenía mucha hambre debe ser por eso, bueno esa fue la conclusión que tome

-Que mal, me había emocionado, pensé que era yo el que no dejaba que te concentraras

Le tire los libros que me había dado en la cara. El se paro molesto para enfrentarme. Me tomo de los brazos muy fuerte y chille del dolor, el estaba rojo y con una mirada muy intensa que me daba miedo

-Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame –gritaba

-Vengo a tú casa de lo más amable y lo que haces es lanzarme mis libros en mí cara –dijo mientras me apretaba con más fuerza para estos momentos ya me encontraba acorralada con la pared

-Es que eres un cretino, lo único que dices son cosas como "yo estoo..", "te distraje yo", "blablablá yo". Es lo único

-Soy sincero al menos no trato de mentir y miro al techo

Quería patearlo, porque simplemente no me gustaba que supiera tantas cosas de mí o que me descubriera esos simples detalles y que se apareciera en mí casa sin avisar. Todo eso me molestaba.

Coloco sus rodillas presionando las mias

-Y no me pegaras como la vez pasada, aprendo mis lecciones –dijo en mi oído

-Déjame ir, suéltame o..

-O qué

No podía hacer nada mire hacia los lados y vi una botella. Se la podía pegar en la cara pero serían daños mayores y no quería dejarlo sangrando. No podía hacer mas nada, pero la pregunta era qué quería hacer él conmigo, por qué me tenía arrinconada. Mis ganas de escarpar junto con el desespero se juntaron , necesitaba salir de su cuerpo rápido y sabía que lo único que podía hacer para que me soltara era solo una cosa, que según creo, funciona con la mayoría de los hombres.

Lo bese, no me costó mucho porque el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros era el más mínimo. Él no hacia nada y junte nuestras bocas con más pasión, de pronto sus manos estaban en mi cintura. Era el momento perfecto para escapar y echarlo de mi casa pero no podía. Al contrario mis manos fueron a su cuello y mis labios pronunciaron unas palabras que pensé que nunca diría:

-Te necesito

-Yo también –dijo y me volvió a besar

Sus manos bajaron ahora estaban en mis glúteos. Los agarro firme y duro se que me gusto por el gemido que solté mientras nuestro beso continuaba. Él decía algo como "tu cuarto" y justo cuando le iba a indicar donde estaba reaccione.

Esto es lo que Edward hace con las demás, es raro como lo hizo conmigo. Primero amenazándome tomándome duro y sin nada de delicadeza por los hombros para luego querer presionar nuestros cuerpos y como toda chica caí en su juego porque lo bese. Pero mi primera intensión no fue esa, lo bese para distraerlo y echarlo de mí casa. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Lo tome duro del cuello para tomar impulso y ahí estaba otra patada en su parte intima.

Me solto tan duro que me pegue fuerte contra la pared y caí al suelo. Esta vez reaccione. Fui directo a la puerta y la abrí.

-Lárgate de mí casa –él trato de pararse para venir hacia mí- llamo a la policía te lo juro. La llamo si no te largas de mí casa

Su mirada me destrozo. Pero no lo tomé en cuenta, se necesitaba ir. Necesitaba espacio de él y analizarme a mi misma por lo que acababa de hacer.

Cuando llego a la puerta me encaro. Y yo lo mire firme fingiendo todo lo que paso.

-No es necesario que la llames, no me apetece estar aquí con gente como tu –dijo con tono arrogante

-Nadie te invito

-Sí es verdad tan solo quería ser amable contigo pero veo que no se puede. Ya que lo único que quieres es dejarme estéril.

-No veo que te vayas –dije cortante

-Olvida lo del sábado

-No será difícil

Cuando llegue a la cocina me serví un vaso de agua mientras escuchaba el motor de un Volvo gris alejarse

Papá no fue a casa en la noche porque estaba en una junta haciendo negocios con otros proveedores. Así que para olvidarme de mi visita no bienvenida comencé a hacer un montón de tarea y le dije a Alice que no viniera. No quería ni a Charlie, ni Alice, a nadie.

Dormí en el mueble y al despertar me prepare para ir al colegio. Cuando era la hora del almuerzo decidí convencer a Alice de comer afuera, porque sabía que en el comedor iba a estar Edward.

-Ayer cuando me cancelaste, decidí ir a trotar –dijo Alice y continuo cuando noto que no dije nada- Me encontré con Jasper

-Que bien

-Me dijo de que Edward iba a dar una fiesta hoy

-Lo sé –le dije.

Se me había olvidado por completo, al principio quería ir pero después de lo de ayer decidí no contárselo a Alice para no ir.

-Por qué no me dijiste. Sabes que..Tú sabes que..

-Sí sé que te gusta Jasper, y que sería una gran oportunidad para coquetear con él en la fiesta de hoy

-Entonces…-dijo molesta

-Alice perdón. Ayer no me fue muy bien que digamos

-Lo sé, y también sé que no planeas decírmelo- dijo mientras arrugaba su rostro

Aparte mi plato de comida ya no tenía hambre. Lo menos que quería era enojar a Alice o que nos molestemos por mí culpa.

-Así que vamos esta noche –le pregunte aunque sonó como una afirmación

Ella quitó su mirada del campo de futbol y me miro. Sus labios no sonreían pero si sus ojos.

No podía apartarla de la posibilidad de viera a su chico de los sueños solo porque yo no tenía una buena relación con el mejor amigo de esté. Y aunque solo fuera para darle ánimos y quedarme sola el resto de la fiesta allí iba a estar.

Fui a mi casillero para tomar mi libro de biología. Cuando lo tome una carta callo. Decía:

"Siento lo de ayer"

Un espanto recorrió mi cuerpo por la carta que me había dejado Edward. Ahora sí tenía ganas de entrar a biología y estar con mi nuevo compañero. Aunque de todas maneras me iba a mostrar firme y ruda porque seguía molesta por el suceso de la tarde, pero mostraría amabilidad porque dejo la carta en mi casillero. La doble y guarde en mi bolsillo. No quería dejarla ir, mas bien quería que se quedara conmigo era como una parte de Edward, una pedazo de él que era el que me mantenía intrigada.

Llegue antes de que el profesor entrara, corrí tomando puesto al lado de Edward.

-Ya no tenemos que hacer la tarea juntos, hable con el profesor así que te toca trabajar más –dijo y se aparto de mí como si le diera asco

Cuando llegue a casa tire todas las cosas que tenia en el suelo. Agarre mi almohada y le comencé a dar golpes imaginando la cara de Edward. Era la persona que podía cambiar mi estado de ánimo en segundos, haciéndolo con mucha facilidad.

Mi teléfono sonó. Era Alice, quería dejarlo sonar y llamarla después pero no quise que se sintiera ignorada así que conteste.

-Dime Alice

-Bella solo quería recordarte que llegamos a la fiesta a las 9 así que paso por ti como a las ocho y media –dijo

-Esta bien –aproveche el momento para pedirle un favor- Alice será que puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa o tú en la mía, Charlie no viene hasta el domingo o el lunes ya ni me acuerdo

-Claro, mejor en tu casa para que mis papas no vean el estado en el que llego

Me pareció un buen punto. A la final lo que no quería era estar sola en la noche

-Ah y antes de colgar, acuérdate de no ponerte ese vestido azul –dijo con voz seria y una sonrisa a lo lejos

El problema para mí es que ese era el vestido que me quería poner, el único que tenía

-Por qué ese no, es el que pensaba colocarme

-Bella –suspiro- ese fue el vestido que te colocaste en la última fiesta que fuimos, sabes la de Adam

-Sí, sí , pero nadie se acuerda –reproche

-Claro que sí Bella, las chicas normales lo hacemos –dijo

-Bueno me pondré unos shorts

-¿Shorts? –gritó al otro lado de la línea tanto así que aparte el teléfono- Estoy allá a las ocho en punto y te llevo uno de mis vestidos, no dejare que vayas en shorts

-Ok, nos vemos a las ocho

Alice llego como lo prometió a las ocho y medía ya estaba lista con un vestido prestado de Alice que parecía mas bien un suéter largo y pegado negro con rayas azules, me coloque unas zapatillas del mismo color de las rayas del vestido.

Para las ocho y cuarenta y cinco ya estábamos llegando a casa de Edward, Alice conducía con velocidad, seguro quería llegar temprano para que ninguna otra chica se le adelantara.

Alice aparco el carro y como a eso de las ocho y cincuenta estaba esperando a que Edward me abriera la puerta para entrar en su casa

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas discúlpenme se que tarde mucho y espero que por eso no dejen de leerl la historia, estaba full en la uni<strong>

**Pero ahora estoy de vacas y tengo muchooo tiempo para seguir la historia**

**Espero que les guste y dejen reviews por fiss! besosssss**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**La fiesta**

-Bienvenidas –dijo Edward antes de darse cuenta a quien le estaba hablando. Cuando noto que me encontraba en el umbral de su puerta su mirada no se aparto de mí.

Era una mirada grotesca, estaba cambiando de opinión, era mejor que Alice me diera el carro y luego yo la buscara. Iba a tomar su mano para plantearle mí plan cuan ella dijo:

-¿No nos dejas pasar buzo de piernas?

-Alice –susurre pero no me escucho o hizo como si no me hubiese escuchado

-Disculpen pasen –dijo Edward

Note que llegamos muy temprano no había nadie, creo que solo estábamos nosotros tres, me cruce los brazos pues me incomodaba la idea de pensar que estaría prácticamente sola con Edward.

-Jasper esta en la cocina Alice –le dijo Edward señalando en donde se encontraba el lugar

Alice trato de lucir como sino le importara que Jasper se encontrara en la cocina, pero de todas maneras salió corriendo hacia la dirección que le dijo Edward.

No mire a Edward y fui de tras de Alice. Era una cocina grande y bella por un momento desee que fuese la mía.

-Hola Bella –dijo Jasper con tono incomodo

Alice me brindo una mirada de "desaparece". Le devolví el saludo a Jasper para después salir de la cocina. No sabía a donde ir, era la primera vez que estaba en esta casa pero entre tanto dar vueltas llegue a la sala, decidí sentarme en un mueble que se veía lo bastante cómodo como para pasar toda la noche.

-¿Te sacaron de la cocina?

-Edward no tienes que pretender que te caigo bien o que somos amigos

Pero cuando vi de frente a quien me dirigía una sonrisa salió de la nada en mi rostro.

Era Riley

-Lo siento, pensé que eras el dueño de esta casa –le dije

-Tranquila lo importante es que ya sabes que no soy ese estúpido

Reí. Todos los chicos de la escuela hablaban bien de Edward era algo así como su modelo a seguir. A demás Riley junto con Edward se encontraban en el equipo de futbol americano de la escuela y todos los jugadores eran muy unidos o eso pretendían ser, porque por lo visto a Riley no le agradaba mucho Edward.

-Cuidado no te metas con el capitán, te puede echar del equipo –le dije

-No que va, él sabe que si me bota pierden los partidos. Soy quien mejor agarra –dijo con cierto ego

No me molesto, yo estaría orgullosa de mí misma si hiciera todas esas cosas. Me encoji de hombros.

-Bueno Bella dime que te gusta

Cuando iba a responder Edward entro con un grupo de chicos. Si mi memoria no me falla todos eran del equipo. Seguro se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar juntos. Edward les mostro la sala y señaló donde estaba la mesa con las bebidas. Estaba a punto de irse cuando sonó el timbre y dijo:

-Esa debe de ser Tanya

Se froto las manos y salió corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Los chicos le gritaron y le decían cosas, que me imagino, que para los cromosomas X y Y eran halagos.

Regrese mí atención a Riley.

-Bueno, me gusta leer –dije- , seguro eso no te llama la atención eres un chico de deportes

-Mí mamá es periodista, lee mucho y conoce de todo –dijo

-A mí me encantaría ser periodista. Me llama mucho la atención esa carrera

-Al menos sabes que vas a estudiar –dijo y agacho su cabeza

-¿Tú no sabes que quieres estudias? –dije, él negó con la cabeza- Bueno aun queda tiempo

-Bella por favor no trates de animarme, lo mejor que puedo hacer es conseguir una beca en deporte

Como vi que el tema a Riley no le motivaba o se ponía de mal humor lo cambie, tuvimos una charla muy amena hasta que pregunto:

-Y dime. ¿Ninguna carta misteriosa en tu casillero? –dijo coqueto

No entendí de que me estaba hablando. Mí mente hizo memoria y visualice esa pequeña nota de disculpa que estaba guardada en mi casillero, pensé que era de Edward pero por lo visto mis sospechas estaban mal. Aunque no entendía la razón por la que Riley se tendría que disculpar.

-Fuiste tú –dije como si hubiese visto el sol por primera vez- Pero no entiendo por qué dejaste la nota

-Bueno, sino fuera por Edward estaríamos juntos en el trabajo, debí decir algo más cuando note que no te querías colocar con él –dijo e hizo una mueca con sus labios- escuche que ya no están juntos en el trabajo. Te lo dejo todo a ti.

-Él también tiene que hacerlo todo. Es como si no tuviese compañero –le explique- es mejor así

-Bueno yo también estoy solo, podemos hablar con el profesor a ver si nos junta. Es mucho para mí

-Mañana podemos hablar con él me parece buena idea

Cuando comenzó a sonar la música y las personas comenzaron a bailar Riley me invito a bailar, quería decirle que no pero qué mas iba a hacer, Alice seguro se encontraba bailando con Jasper.

Sonó "Got to love ya" y Riley puso sus manos en mis caderas. Comencé a guiar mis pasos con los de mi pareja, lo que no fue muy difícil porque sus manos me agarraban firmes y sensuales. Me voltee para tenerlo de frente pero fue un error porque no quedaba nada de espacio entre nosotros. Mi corazón se quería salir de mí pecho, estaba nerviosa y decidí sujetarme mejor. Coloque mis manos en su cuello fuertemente, pero él lo tomo como otra cosa porque se acerco a mí y me beso. No quería dejarlo ir, Riley siempre me había gustado, era un chico hermoso y con buenos modales. Su beso era tierno junto con sus manos pero también tenían un toque travieso porque aunque su mano fuera de lo más delicada estaba sobre mi muslo y quería meterse de bajo de mí vestido.

-Bella si aún nos queda un poco de razón vayamos a mí casa –dijo y me miro con lujuria, lo entendía yo también estaba con esa mirada lo sentía- Por favor

-No, mejor a mí casa

Si quería hacerlo por primera vez, quería intimidad no despertarme a la mañana siguiente y ver a su madre o algo por el estilo.

-Pero y tú papá…. –dijo

-No llega hasta el domingo o el lunes –le aclare

-Entonces larguémonos de esta fiesta -dijo

Mientras me llevaba a mí casa estaba pensando en si era lo correcto y no le vi nada malo lo quería hacer. Sobre todo con alguien tan caballeroso y bello como él.

Riley me tomó rápido y me cargo como un bebe. Le dije donde quedaba mi habitación y cuando entramos mi estomago se comenzó a llenar de mariposas, estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer pero a la vez me dejaba llevar por eso llamado instinto. Riley se quito la ropa y yo lo imite.

Me tomó de la mano para guiarme a la cama. Me acostó y él se coloco encima de mí, estaba temblando del miedo pero lo abrace con todas las fuerzas

-Bella calma no lo puedo hacer sí me matas y tu abrazo me esta asfixiando –dijo riendo, lo solte un poco, él apoyo su peso en sus codos que estaban a los dos lados de mí cabeza-, eres hermosa no tengas miedo

Tomo con su mano mi pierna izquierda y la abrió un poco más. Entendí lo que quería hacer y me abrí completa, se sentía raro.

Después todo fue dolor. Él estaba presionando muy duro en mi entrada. Lo rajuñe en la espalda dejando por seguro que se le iba a hacer una marca. Mi cuello se estiro hacia atrás y grite de dolor, las lagrimas salían por si solas. Tenía vergüenza seguro pensaba que era una estúpida niña.

-Bella calma –dijo y me sonrio

Cuando entro completo no grite pero las lagrimas salieron con más fuerza. Quería que terminara, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien porque Riley no paraba de moverse, gritar y cerraba los ojos con pasión. Luego sentí como me lleno por dentro y esa sensación fue tan nueva para mí que solte un pequeño gemido. Riley cayó encima de mí todo sudado le acaricie el cabello, se veía bello como un niño. Cuando me miro él estaba feliz y de cierta manera yo también. Aunque dolió como si me quemaran con fuego no me imagine otra manera que pasara, las chicas siempre comentaban que su primera vez era incomoda y dolía, así que ya las entendía.

-Quisiera quedarme más tiempo pero mañana necesito llegar temprano al entrenamiento, las finales se acercan y tenemos clases -dijo

-Esta bien

El resto de la noche nos la pasamos dándonos besos y más besos, dormimos un poco y para las seis de la mañana ya se había ido. Sabía que tenía clases pero de algún modo no quería ir. Quería dormir más así que me arrope aun desnuda en la cama decidida a dormir.

Me desperté con un brinco, busque con mi mirada el reloj y no habían pasado ni cinco minutos. Corrí a buscar mi celular para llamar a la persona que me despertó de mi sueño. Alice.

-Alice, ¿Dónde estas? –le dije cuando contesto el teléfono

-Bella lo siento se que estas molesta, pero es que a mitad de la noche, mejor dicho antes de que comenzara la fiesta Jasper y yo nos fuimos. Pasamos toda la noche juntos, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –decía con un tono de voz elevado. Estaba alterada

Lo que me contento es que ella pensaba que me había abandonado a mí. Y lo había hecho pero las circunstancias fueran peores si era como yo había estado creyendo por los pasados cinco minutos. Que la había dejado varada en medio de la fiesta. No le mencione nada, se lo iba a decir después, cara a cara.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa? –dijo- por lo visto tú tampoco tienes planeado ir a clases

-Claro, de todas maneras deberías estar aquí

Me bañe y vestí. Mire mi cuarto y decidí cambiar las sabanas, la gente decía de que el olor a "sexo" siempre se sentía. Baje y puse a lavar la sabana.

Sonó el timbre y fui a abrirle la puerta a Alice.

-Alice pasa –le dije

-Ok, pero ¿tienes espacio para dos más? –dijo y con su dedo apunto a donde aparcaba un volvo gris con Jasper y Edward a un lado- Bella, di algo o se va a ver muy feo que me tengas aquí esperando. Pensaran que no los quieres en tú casa.

-¿Por qué no avisaste? –dije

-Todo fue a última hora, y no le iba a decir que no a Jasper –dijo

Alice tenía razón ella no sabía nada sobre lo que me había pasado con Edward así que seguro lo trajo para que yo no me sintiera tan sola. Suspire y le dije que pasara, ella le aviso a Edward y a Jasper.

Llegue a la sala esperando a que todos se acercaran. Después desee que tardaran un poco en llegar, lo que sabía que era mentira porque Alice me venía pisando los talones. Pero necesitaba ocultar las pastillas anticonceptivas que había sacado para tomarme una ya que anoche no había utilizado protección y se encontraban en la mesa de madera que decoraba la sala.

Las tome lo más rápido que pude. Alice lo notó porque sus ojos se abrieron como dos enormes perlas. No pudo llegar a decir nada porque Jasper estaba al lado suyo tomando su mano.

-Ya les traigo algo de jugo de naranja chicos, voy a la cocina ustedes siéntense están en su casa –les dije y corrí hacia mi cocina como un perro cobarde

No sirvió de nada mi escape, escuche a lo lejos como Alice decía que me iba a ayudar.

-Bella, ¿ qué son esas pastillas? –Alice preguntó molesta

-Siempre las tomo –dije sirviendo los cuatro jugos. No era una mentira por una parte en si, porque eran anticonceptivas pero me las habían mandado hace tiempo por problemas con el acné

-Bella tu problema con el acné ya paso tienes la cara como un bebe –dijo- mirame

La mire a los ojos y ella insistió en una respuesta.

-Ayer me fugue de la fiesta con Riley y bueno –hice una pausa- él vino a mi casa y lo hicimos –dije de una vez

-Lo hiciste Bella –dijo un poco alto para mi gusto estaba entre emocionada y preocupada- ¿Te gusto?, ¿fue delicado contigo? –después se callo y continuo- ¿por qué no planeabas decírmelo?

-Alice no te iba a decir que había tenido relaciones por primera vez ayer con Riley delante de Edward y Jasper

-Que hiciste qué Bella –dijo la voz de Edward en la entrada de la cocina, tiro la silla y se acerco más a nostras. Alice para protegerme se puso delante de mí. Yo aún no reaccionaba- Bella contéstame

-Edward sea lo que sea que escuchaste, creo que no es tu asunto –dijo Alice

Edward no le importo ni un poco lo que Alice le dijo y se seguía acercando hacía nosotras de forma amenazante. Alice estaba temblando, el miedo la había rodeado pero le quedo un poco de aire para decir:

-Jasper, ¡Ayuda!

De la nada Jasper llego a la cocina se detuvo, tratando de entender lo que sucedía pero cuando noto la respiración y mirada de Edward lo tomo por los hombros para encararlo

-Edward calma –lo jamaqueo- ¿qué te pasa?

-Voy por Riley lo tengo que matar Jasper. Hay que matarlo –dijo Edward y se soltó del agarre de Jasper para salir corriendo; a lo lejos se escucho como la puerta de mi casa se cerraba con muchas fuerzas y el carro de Edward se alejaba

-Bella, estas blanca, ¿qué te pasa dime algo? –dijo Alice volteándose para verme

-Bella reacciona –dijo Jasper

-¿qué le pasa a Edward? –fue lo que llegue a decir

Jasper se quedo callado, buscando una respuesta. Alice se fue a la nevera para traerme un vaso de agua.

-Toma agua lo necesitas –dijo tomando mi mano- Jasper ninguna idea de qué va el ataque de Edward

-Yo..yo.. –trato de decir Jasper luego sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubiese encontrado una respuesta a todo esto- Tenemos que irnos ya o Riley estará muerto en poco tiempo

-¿Pero Jasper qué paso? –dije ya saliendo de mi estado de shock

Lo siguiente no me gusto mucho, Jasper me miro con tanta lástima que me sentí mal conmigo misma, como si debiera estar preocupada por algo que me haya pasado

-Necesito una respuesta Jasper –demande

Alice apretó mi mano como signo de que me calmara. Pero por alguna razón no podía.

-Jasper quiero saber qué demonios esta pasando y no me digas que no sabes porque tu mirada me dice que sí –le dije

-Jaz.. por favor –dijo Alice

-Bella esto no te va a caer bien, siento que no soy yo el que te lo debe decir

-No me importa dímelo –le dije

-Bella siéntate –dijo Jasper caminando hacia la mesa

-No me quiero sentar estoy bien así

Jasper se volteo y me encaro, se veía serio y note sus ojos azules como el mar.

-En el equipo de futbol siempre estamos haciendo tonterías –dijo Jasper suspirando- pero el día lunes cuando estábamos en los vestidores después de la practica todo el equipo comenzó a hacerle bromas un poco pesadas a Riley porque su novia lo había dejado el fin de semana. Él se molesto y dijo que no le importaba, que podía tener a cualquier chica. Así que Ben salió con una idea, decidió hacer una apuesta , para que Riley demostrara lo que había dicho tenía que quitarle la virginidad a una chica. Luego Newton dijo tú nombre, para poner más difícil la apuesta, Riley estaba a punto de negarse pero cuando lo comenzaron a llamar "marica" acepto por completo el reto.

El vaso que tenía de agua se cayó al suelo partiéndose. Me sentí mareada pero Alice me sostuvo. De pronto un grito despampanante se escucho, me agache al piso tapándome los oídos y los gritos continuaban, cuando Alice me abrazo note que los gritos provenía de mí. Trate de controlarme necesitaba parar de llorar y gastar voz de mi garganta.

Riley me había usado. Toda la semana había puesto su atención en mí, pero era solo para ganar una simple apuesta, no porque me quería o algo por el estilo. Me odie a mí misma y a todo el quipo de futbol excepto por dos chicos. Uno que estaba ayudando a cercas mis lagrimas dándome palabras de aliento y el otro que se encontraba destruyendo al imbécil que me utilizó. Cobre fuerzas y logre decir:

-Vamos con Edward yo también necesito patearle el trasero a ese hijo de puta

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí esta otro cap…Dios que emoción escribir este capitulo, me gusta mucho<strong>

**Espero que a ustedes también y como para mi es muy importante saber su opinión espero que dejen reviews besos**

**xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**La clínica**

Salí corriendo de mi auto asustada por lo que estaba al frente de mis ojos, Edward estaba golpeando a Riley contra la grama afuera de su casa. Quería unirme a la pelea, nunca en mi vida había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien. Abría y cerraba mis manos en forma de puño para controlar la ansiedad.

Jasper corrió más rápido que yo y me paso al instante sin ningún esfuerzo. Cuando alcance a los dos note que Alice también estaba a mi lado. Fue cuando vi a donde se encontraba Riley las ganas de patearle el trasero se me fueron.

La cara de Riley consistía en pura sangre. Edward no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que lo quería matar, ahora entendía la preocupación de Jasper. No sé que hubiese pasado si en vez de llegar ahorita hubiésemos llegado en medía hora. Edward de verdad hubiese matado a Riley.

-Cálmate Edward, Riley ya ni se puede parar. Por Dios qué has hecho –dijo Jasper apartando a Edward

-Jasper suéltame

Edward no tenía pensado parar y Riley se encontraba muy mal.

Había que tranquilizar a Edward. Camine hacía donde se encontraba junto con Jasper pero después me devolví a donde estaba Riley que era atendido en estos momentos por Alice. Le di tres fuertes patadas en el estomago que lo debieron dejar sin aliento y corrí a ver a Edward mientras escuchaba como Alice me regañaba y decía palabras que no llegue a analizar.

-Bien hecho, no pares por mi ve y pégale –dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida

La cara de Edward tampoco había salido tan ilesa de la situación también estaba aporreada, creo que tanto como la de Riley. Me imagino que la pelea fue muy reñida. Con mi mano tome su cara y su sonrisa se amplió más de tal manera que me hizo reír a mi también.

-Ustedes parecen el diablo, dejen de reírse. Tenemos a una persona inconsciente delante de nosotros –dijo Jasper

Quite mi mano del rostro de Edward era incomodo. No sé en si porque había puesto mi mano para acariciar su cara. Me observe la mano y estaba toda llena de sangre. Tome la cara de Edward de nuevo pero con firmeza en la barbilla y lo voltee para ver que tenía pequeños vidrios enterrados un poco mas arriba de donde esta su oreja. Grite y Edward retrocedió por el susto.

-Jasper, Edward esta sangrando..yoo..mucho… vidrios..Jasper –dije todo muy rápido. Estaba nerviosa odiaba la sangre y la herida era para verla y vomitar

-Edward esto es grave –dijo Jasper

Edward hizo una mueca.

-Esto llevara unos cuantos puntos –dijo Jasper de nuevo

-¿Cómo te hizo eso? –dije

-Tomo una botella que estaba tirada en el piso. Bella aléjate de mí –dijo Edward

No me dio tiempo de analizar el por qué había dicho eso cuando un carro llego de la nada y una señora histérica comenzó a pegar gritos. Cuando la mire mejor note que era la mamá de Riley que se encontraba tirada en la grama junto a su hijo inconsciente y Alice al lado.

-Mi hijo, ¿Qué le hicieron salvajes? –gritaba la señora

-Cálmese señora ya llame al novecientos once –dijo Alice

Alice trataba de calmarla y Jasper fue a ayudarla yo no sabía que decir. Esta situación era muy mal y nada estaba a nuestro favor. Nos veíamos como asesinos que llegaron a la casa para matar a alguien. A Riley.

Un señor, que me imagino es el papá de Riley por el parecido, se acerco en donde estaba con Edward quien se puso adelante de mi y grito un "no" antes de caer al piso.

-Maldito qué le hiciste a mi hijo –dijo el señor- cómo te atreves a venir a mí casa y hacerle esto

Me puse al frente del señor antes de le hiciera algo más a Edward.

-Usted no sabe nada. No lo golpee –dije

-Tu eres la hija del señor que arregla los carros –dijo el señor

Mire al suelo. Esto me iba a traer grandes problemas, mi papá también vive de la publicidad no pueden ver a su hija haciendo problemas ya que la mitad de su tiempo se la pasa en el taller trabajando. ¿Qué pensaría la gente?, no tendrian la misma confianza de siempre si ven de soy problematica. Me mordí el labio pero no me iba a quedar callada, su hijo tampoco era un ángel. Fue ahí cuando la ambulancia llego.

Todo paso tan rápido que ni los papas de Riley tuvieron tiempo para demandar algo más contra nosotros. Alejaron a Edward de mi y lo montaron en la ambulancia con Riley. Los papas de este último se subieron al carro y siguieron a la ambulancia; luego Alice, Jasper y yo los imitamos.

Cuando llegamos a Edward lo atendieron en un cuarto de emergencias y por lo que comentó Jasper le iban a tomar unos puntos y extraer los vidrios. No teníamos permitido verlo hasta que terminaran todo el procedimiento. Riley se encontraba en una habitación al lado de la de Edward pero sus papas quisieron trasladarlo a otra privada que estuviese lejos de nosotros y antes de que finalizara el traslado nos amenazaron diciendo que iban a llamar a la policía. "Esto no se quedara así" fueron las últimas palabras que nos dedico la mamá de Riley.

No me gusto la idea. Claro que los papas de Riley tenían todo el derecho de llamar a la policía, casi todo a su favor, Edward había llegado de la nada a atacar a su hijo, y nosotros estábamos ahí viéndonos como cómplices. Pero el verdadero problema para mí no era ese, sino el que en algún momento se tendría que explicar el por qué Edward fue a pelear con Riley.

Los padres de Riley seguro se volverían locos al ver que les salió el tiro por la culata pero todos, ahora sí todos se iban a enterar que soy una niña que cae fácil en las manos de cualquier hombre y que se la podían tirar fácilmente. Hasta yo tenía ese concepto de mi misma. Y se siente terrible.

Necesitaba un descanso.

La máquina termino de servir el nescafe que había pedido. Lo tome y me senté en la silla en la que llevaba como una hora sentada.

-Bella, puedes pasar –dijo el doctor

Cuando entre al cuarto de emergencia donde estaba Edward, pensé en irme recordando lo último que me había dicho, tal vez pudiera hablar con él en clases aunque no quería tocar de nuevo el piso del colegio. Así que mejor preferí entrar de una vez y hablar con él.

-¿Edward?

-Jas.. –dijo Edward cuando me vio corto lo que iba a decir y se volteo de nuevo- pasa

Camine hasta tenerlo de frente, arrime la silla hacia mí para sentarme al lado de la camilla en donde estaba semi-acostado.

Volteó hacían un lado evitando así mirarme y dejando ver como habían cubierto la herida que tenía del lado derecho. Este silencio era incomodo así que decidí hablar:

-Jasper esta con Alice salieron a comer

-Bien. Diles que me traigan algo

-Mas bien tenía pensado invitarte a comer –dije

-No me tienes que pagar con nada Bella, además lo que hice fue muy estúpido –dijo con una mueca en la boca- van a acusarnos con la policía. ¿Lo sabías?

-Edward….

-Esta bien, pero que sea Burguer King

Llegamos a mí casa. Habíamos pedido dos combos para llevar pensamos que era más cómodo comer en privado y para mí era mejor, tenía un cuestionario listo con todas las preguntas que quería hacerle.

-Bien.. –dije tomando un sorbo de mi refresco- Edward tengo preguntas que hacerte

-Ya me las imagino –dijo sin mirarme a los ojos. Como si la comida fuera lo más interesante

-Ok, la primera. ¿Han hecho más apuestas acerca de mí en el equipo de futbol?

-¿Esa es tu pregunta? –dijo mirándome, cuando noto lo sería que estaba respondió- esta es la primera apuesta que hacemos sobre de ti

-Esta bien, ahora la siguiente.. –dije

-Bella no te parece mejor que te cuente como paso todo

-Jasper ya me contó lo que paso pero si quieres –dije esperando a que comenzara a relatar los sucesos

-Bueno, después de hacer la apuesta le dije a Riley que era mejor que dejara las cosas así, que yo me encargaba de hablar con el resto del equipo para que lo dejaran de molestar, pero él simplemente no quiso. Era como si fuera un reto para el mismo

-¿Por qué hablaste con él?

-Yo.. –dijo sus manos sobaron su cara, arrugo el papel donde estaba envuelta la hamburguesa y me volvió a mirar- te había invitado a salir y él se iba a entrometer

-Por eso nada más

-Exacto por eso nada más –dijo haciendo pausa para continuar- Trate de cuidarte toda la semana, me puse contigo de compañero para que Riley no se acercara a ti, te visite una vez en la tarde, también te vi un poco en la fiesta pero estaba ocupado. El problema es que soy muy fácil de molestar y tu me pateaste dos veces en lo mas preciado que tengo –dijo apuntando con su dedo índice hacia abajo

-Tú..Tú trataste de cuidarme todo el tiempo, para que Riley no me hiciera..., pero yo de bruta… -no pude llegar a decir más nada porque las lágrimas se apoderaron de mí

Edward tomo mí mano sobre la mesa y la masajeaba en pequeños círculos. No me gustaba que me vieran llorar, lo cual era extraño porque lo hacía muy seguido, pero era incomodo así que me levante y fui al baño dejando a Edward solo en la cocina.

Me mire en el espejo y lave mi cara. Tenía asco de mi misma no podía creer lo bruta que fui. ¿Cómo me iba a enfrentar delante de todo el colegio? Pasaron como veinte minutos cuando ya decidí que era hora de salir del baño.

Vi a lo lejos que Edward estaba acostado en el sillón. Lo quería acompañar para seguir haciendo mis preguntas pero me pareció mejor esperar a que mis ojos dejaran la hinchazón y para ganar tiempo fui a la cocina para limpiar.

Mi sorpresa fue conseguir todo limpio. No tenía porque preguntar quién lo había hechos ya que era obvio. Estaba en medio de toda la cocina sin hacer nada, ya era hora de ir con Edward de nuevo así que me gire para ir a la sala pero él estaba viéndome fijamente desde la entrada de la cocina.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso –dije

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó

-Aparecer de la nada en mi cocina

Se acerco y tomo mi cara con sus manos suavemente. Por inercia incline mi cabeza hacia su mano para motivarlo a continuar con la caricia. No quería que parara.

-No debes llorar por un imbécil –dijo, yo abrí los ojos y me encontré con que estaba muy cerca de mí-, Bella no fue por eso nada más

-¿No fue por eso nada más?

-Eso fue lo que dijiste, cuando te conté que después de practica hable con Riley –temblé al escuchar ese nombre no quería seguir escuchándolo, no más

-Llamémoslo diferente, con otro nombre –le dije

Él rio y luego pensó. No había quitado su mano de mi cara, lo cual me parecía bien pero está ahora se dirigía hacia mi oído dándole pequeños masajes, estaba relajada en otro mundo, como si no estuviese con Edward en medio de mi cocina. Su toque me relajaba.

-¿Marica? –dijo, no entendí que decía hasta que retome la conversación en mi mente y asentí al parecerme un buen apodo.

-Bueno, exactamente creo que dije "por eso nada más"

-Pero yo te estoy diciendo que No fue por eso nada más –dijo

Lo mire más fijo esas palabras podían significar mucho. Así que realice una pregunta que no estaba en mi cuestionario.

-¿Entonces por qué mas fue?

-Porque me gustas

-Edward no hagas esto por favor no ahora –dije y de pronto comencé a sentir que me faltaba aire

Edward no tomo en cuenta mis palabras y su manos se posicionaron en mi cintura, cálidas y fuertes, para después acercarme a su cuerpo. En mi mente pude escuchar un "click" como encajábamos tan perfecto, hasta yo lo sentía como si nuestras figuras las hubiesen hecho en moldes.

-No me digas eso, llevo mucho tiempo esperando y… -dijo pero el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió

Estaba salvada por la campana y fui corriendo a abrir la puerta

-Tanya, ¿qué haces aquí? –le dije fue un poco descortés pero personas como ella no se acervan a mi casa

-Disculpa Bella, solo vengo a pedir tu ayuda. Escuche que Edward tuvo una pelea con Riley porque..-paro un momento pensando en lo que iba a decir-. Escuche que Edward salió muy herido y quería verlo. Me dijeron, bueno Jasper me dijo que estaba en tu casa

-Sí el esta aquí, pasa –dije con una mueca, pensando que ya era mucha gente la que estaba viniendo a mi casa

Cuando llegue a la cocina Tanya le estaba dando un beso a la parte vendada de la herida de Edward de forma muy tierna pero Edward la alejo al notar que me encontraba cerca.

Tanya se volteo y coloco una mano en mi hombro.

-Bella, Riley es un estúpido

-Tanya déjala –dijo Edward

-No Edward ella es una chica como yo y tu no lo entiendes –dijo-, no lo entiendes tanto como nosotras. Te puedo pasar buscando el lunes

-Tanya prefiero estar sola

-No, tienes que llegar fuerte, como si nada hubiese importado sino las personas…

-¿Ya todos lo saben? –pregunté

-Lo siento Bella pero Riley no es muy callado. No fue al colegio pero sí llamo a todo el equipo de futbol dándoosle la noticia y el resto lo hizo todo el equipo –dijo con lastima

-Yo te llevo –dijo Edward

-Paren los dos –les dije- mejor le digo a Alice, se que aunque ella no me haya dicho nada ella tiene planeado buscarme. La conozco

-Bueno esta bien Bella, de todas maneras tienes derecho en querer estar con quien quieras. El lunes a la hora del almuerzo puedes sentarte con nosotros. Tú y Alice por supuesto, para que vean de que no estas sola en esto

-Ok –dije de modo seco

-¿Nos vamos Edward? –dijo Tanya tomándole la mano

-Tenía pensado quedarme con Bella –dijo Edward

-Pero es que no la escuchas. Quiere estar sola –dijo Tanya mirándome

-Sí es verdad –dije

Edward y Tanya se fueron. El primero no muy contento pues quería quedarse para seguir hablando del tema. Yo de algún modo también pero por hoy ya era mucho y nadie parecía ver eso. Apague todo, tanto mi celular y desconecte el teléfono de la casa.

En mi cuarto me arrope y comencé a llorar. Por un momento quería ir a dormir en el mueble porque mi habitación me traía malos recuerdos, y así fue, corrí a la sala y me acosté en el elegante sofá marrón que en estos momentos era mi mejor amigo.

-Bella despierta –dijo una voz

Cuando abrí mis ojos note que era Alice, la abrace y ella se sentó a mi lado para así poder acurrucarme en su pecho

-¿Cómo entraste? –fue lo único que logre decir

-Dejaste la cerradura abierta –la voz de Alice salió muy gruesa y sexy, cuando la vi note que sus labios no se habían movido

Era Edward y Jasper a su lado. Me moleste y encare a Edward. ¿Ahora Alice no se podía despegar de estos dos?

-¿Debí avisar? –dijo Alice

-Tú siempre estas bienvenida Alice –le dije. Ella me dio codazo porque lo que había dicho lo escuchó Edward y Jasper

-Disculpa Bella solo nos queríamos asegurar de que te encuentras bien –dijo Jasper

-Me voy a cambiar –dije

Cuando termine de bañarme y vestirme note que eran las dos y media de la tarde. Estaba a punto de salir para acompañar a mi visita cuando Alice entro.

-Bella vine con ellos porque me volví loca. No caían las llamadas de tu celular y menos del teléfono de tu casa

Suspire y me senté en mi cama

-No quiero hablar con nadie –dije

-Bella pero estoy aquí, no me alejes si te encierras..

-Sí lo sé es peor, es que todo ayer fue…. Las cosas que me pasaron y Edward –dije

-Ya va. Edward qué tiene que ver en todo esto –dijo y se sentó a mi lado

-Me dijo que le gustaba –dije

-¿Qué? –gritó y se paro en un brinco de mi cama

-Calla que esta abajo

-Pero Jasper me dijo que estaba saliendo con Tanya –dijo pensativa y de pronto su rostro brillo- Bella de un día a otro todos los chicos te caen encima

-Dos cosas Alice –dije-, lo de Riley fue una apuesta por eso me coqueteaba y segundo, la estúpida de Tanya es muy amable como para competir con ella –suspire y me acosté por completo en la cama pensando otra vez en la situación de Edward y lo que me había dicho

-¿Competir?. O sea que tu le correspondes a Edward. Te gusta Edward -dijo

-Alice calma, estas haciendo afirmaciones que yo ni siquiera sé si son verdad –le dije y tome mi cabeza como si me diera dolor pensar más sobre esto- Hablemos después

-Esta bien, pero hoy sí me quedo a dormir contigo. Hablaremos de todo

Bajamos y nos encontramos con Jasper y Edward esperándonos al final de la escalera.

-Vamos a comer –dijo Jasper y todos asentimos con la cabeza- que tal en donde hacen los perros calientes sabrosos

-No ahí va siempre Marica –dijo Edward sacándome una carcajada

-¿Qué? –dijo Alice sin entender nada pude notar que Jasper fruncía el ceño pensando si lo de Edward era un chiste

-Marica, así le decimos a Riley. No quiero escuchar su nombre –aclaré

-Bueno que tal en el lugar donde sirven ricas papas fritas –dijo Alice

No nos quejamos y decidimos ir a donde Alice dijo. Llegamos y ordenamos una mesa para cuatro. Los chicos me estaban haciendo una gran compañía, hasta tal punto que pensé en que sí los dejaba ir entraría de nuevo en depresión como la noche pasada.

No se me escapo lo cariñoso que estaban Alice y Jasper así que me hice una nota mental si Alice quería hablar conmigo sobre Edward ella tenía que hablar conmigo sobre Jasper.

Los dos tortolos se fueron a hacer unas compras en la tienda de al lado y me dejaron con Edward.

-El trabajo de bilogía es para esta semana –dijo Edward

Pegue mi cabeza contra la madera de la mesa. Edward se rio y yo me arrepentí, eso iba a causar un chichón enorme en mi cabeza

-No he hecho nada –dije

-No tienes porque, cuando me fui con Tanya de tu casa ella me llevo a la escuela y hable con el profesor. Le comente que nos dimos cuenta que era muy difícil para nosotros hacerlo por separado, así que le pregunte si podríamos hacerlo de nuevo juntos y dijo que sí. Ya lo tengo todo listo, no tienes que hacer nada

Le sonríe porque era muy amable de su parte todo lo que hacía solo que me hubiese gustado que no lo hiciera por la lástima que me tenía en estos momentos. El silencio que había entre nosotros se volvió pesado e incomodo.

-¿Estas saliendo con Tanya? –le pregunté

-No sé –dijo y me miro fijo

-No solo digo porque Jasper le dijo a Alice y como ella te fue a buscar en mi casa…

-Somos más que todo una unión por despecho –dijo Edward

-¿Cómo?

No entendía nada.

-A Tanya le gusta un chico que no le presta atención. A mí me gusta una chica que no me presta atención. Cuando queremos estar con alguien o sacarnos de la cabeza a esa persona nos juntamos y pasamos un buen rato

Me volvió a dar ese ataque, en el que me cuesta respirar. Tome con mi mano el cuello del suéter que llevaba y lo estire un poco, como si eso me diera más aire. No funciono. Edward se acerco más hacia mí y nuestros brazos se tocaron, aunque fueran solo nuestros brazos se sentía como si estuviésemos tocándonos por todo el cuerpo. Y quería hacer eso.

-Cuando estoy con Tanya pienso es en ti –dijo en mi oído

Su nariz me acariciaba todo el mentón izquierdo. Su mano fue a mi cintura y me coloco de lado. Ahora estábamos cara a cara. Ya sin poder respirar mi mente me gritaba "bésalo" y ¿por qué no?

Tome el cuello de su camisa con fuerza formando un puño en mi mano. Me acerque más a él tanto que ya chocaban nuestras respiraciones. Solo así estaba totalmente excitada.

-Bella te necesito –dijo repitiendo las palabras que le dije aquella tarde en la que terminamos peleándonos- pero Bella..

-Si..

-Esta vez no me patees las bolas- dijo

Asentí y nos besamos. No fue como el beso que nos dimos en mi casa aquella tarde, este era delicado y pude saborear más los labios de Edward que eran el paraíso, su labio inferior succionaba el mío de una manera exquisita y placentera. Mi otra mano fue a sus cabellos para acercarlo más hacia mi y motivándolo a que continuara también.

Un golpe en la mesa nos separo a los dos. Molesta me voltee a ver quién era el estúpido. Me encontré con la mesera y me puse roja de la vergüenza. Lo único que pensé fue en esconder mi rostro en el cuello de mi acompañante.

-No creen que deberían de irse a un lugar más apropiado para lo que están haciendo niños –escuche la voz tosca de la mesera

-Sí, disculpe estábamos en irnos –dijo Edward- Bella ya se fue no tienes porque esconderte

Me levante sin mirarlo porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría besándolo de nuevo. Llegamos al carro y me apoye en la puerta del conductor mientras Edward se paro firme al frente de mí.

-Bella tenemos que hablar

* * *

><p><strong>Buenooo…. Este es el cap!<strong>

**chicass...vi que muchas pusieron su historia como favorita y nada de review? . QUE DOLOR **

**a las que si me dejaron gracias y un besote**

**En el próximo veremos como quedan las cosas con Edward y Bella.**

**A ver si a Bella no se le ocurre una estupidez y rechaza a Edward**

**Besossss xoxoo**

**Reviews por fiss!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amigos con Derecho**

Me encontraba en el patio de mi casa, sentada en la grama junto a Edward. Ya había llamado a Alice para avisarle que llegara un poco tarde y así me diera tiempo para encarar la situación con Edward.

-Bueno dime de qué quieres que hablemos Edward –dije

-De esto –respondió- no podemos ir por la vida dándonos besos apasionados y pretender que nada ha pasado. ¿O te parece bien?

-No –dije

Me acosté en la grama. ¿Cómo uno habla de estos temas?

-Seamos sinceros –dije

-Yo lo soy –dijo Edward

-Bueno, podemos intentar salir

-Pero, ¿estas dispuesta a que salgamos, o seamos algo más que conocidos y amigos?

Me senté de nuevo para encararlo. A esos ojos no les podía mentir. Si yo era la primera que quería sinceridad tenía que empezar.

-No, solo quiero saber qué rayos me pasa contigo –dije-creo que puede ser solo atracción

-Bueno, entonces me atraes desde hace tiempo –dijo acostándose en la grama como yo estaba anteriormente. Lo imite

-No hay mas nada relajante que esto –suspire

-En eso estamos de acuerdo – si lo que tenemos nosotros es atracción deberíamos solamente matar esa atracción

Me aleje un poco de Edward. La atracción se mataba de una vez teniendo relaciones y yo no estaba nada preparada para eso. Además si la decidíamos "matar" solamente con besos no funcionaría porque las últimas veces que nos hemos besado las cosas se han puesto muy intensas y no he podido parar.

-No –dije- no estoy preparada para eso Edward. No ahora

-Esta bien, tienes razón –se levanto- mejor me voy con Tanya

-¿Qué? –dije levantándome- no te puedes ir

Él no se podía ir, qué se creía, o sea prácticamente se iba a desahogar con ella. Ese trato entre Edward y Tanya no me gustaba. Así es como se usan mutuamente.

Quise no ser tan cobarde y poder superar el miedo que ahora le tenía al sexo. Al menos tenía seguro de que Edward no me iba a usar, pero yo no podía estar con alguien. Además como recordaba el sexo con el dolor y la incomodidad, era algo que no quería repetir.

-Que me voy con Tanya –dijo Edward

-Así es como se usan –dije

-Sí, mas o menos es así como funcionamos. El día de la fiesta ella me utilizo para darle celos al chico que le gusta. La pasamos bien

-Bueno vete y cállate. Vete y tirate a Tanya –le dije molesta-, además seguro Alice esta por llegar

-Bella no te molestes, recuerda cuando superes tus miedos me puedes llamar y podremos matar nuestra atracción, mientras estoy con Tanya. Seguro no te molesta porque lo que tu y yo tenemos es solamente atracción –dijo Edward

Esas palabras fueron tan secas y verdaderas, que me moleste más de lo que debería.

-Ya sabes donde esta la puerta

-Si ya me has echado de tu casa antes –dijo. Se inclino hacia mí pero me dio un beso en el cachete

Sin más se fue y me dejo sola en la casa. Tome mi teléfono para avisarle a Alice que viniera.

Subí a mi cuarto para ponerme mi pijama. Observe mi cama antes de acostarme en ella, era difícil verla y no recordar lo que había hecho el jueves por la noche. Se sentía como si hubiese sido hace tanto pero solo fue hace dos días. Seguro se veía tan lejos por todas las cosas que me habían pasado. Aun me quedaba superar el domingo y el lunes.

Lunes como quería que no llegara, la gente en este maldito pueblo habla como se le da la gana y en el instituto ya todos sabían lo que me había pasado.

Me lave la cara y me mire en el espejo de mi baño, no quería continuar llorando. Las lagrimas me hacían débil mas no fuerte. Desde ahora mis lagrimales estarían secos. O al menos eso esperaba. Pondría de mi parte eso era algo seguro.

Sonó el timbre y baje las escaleras para abrirle la puerta a Alice.

-Pasa –le dije

Me sonrió pero antes de entrar se despidió del chico que estaba adentro del taxi. Jasper.

-Por tu culpa tuvimos que venir en taxi –me reclamó subiendo las escaleras- al menos dime que valió la pena

Cuando entre a mi cuarto le respondí:

-Eso creo

-¿Cómo que eso crees?, ¿no pudieron hablar bien o qué? –dijo tumbando su bolso al suelo para luego sentarse en mi cama

Baje la mirada, no sabía cómo responder a eso. Pensé en la conversación que había tenido con Edward hace un rato y sentí que no habíamos llegado a nada.

-¿De qué hablaron? –dijo Alice tomándome de la mano para guiarme hacia la cama y así sentarme con ella

-Bueno, el me pregunto que qué es lo que teníamos porque siempre que nos vemos nos besamos –le dije con un suspiro

-¿Se han besado? –dijo Alice furiosa- ¡¿Cómo rayos es que no me has contado nada de eso Bella?

La mire y sabía que le tenía que contar todo desde el comienzo la verdad ya me había tardado mucho. Además era Alice mi mejor amiga.

Asentí con la cabeza me acomode mejor en la cama, esto era para largo, y comencé a ordenar los sucesos en mi cabeza y a relatar.

Cuando empecé a contar todo desde el día en el que Edward fue al taller de mi papá y como se había juntado conmigo en clase de biología, Alice de repente se comenzó a desahogar contando lo suyo con Jasper. Y así fue como las dos fuimos poco a poco contando nuestras historias.

La de Alice había sido menos problemática lo único que le preocupa ahora es que según lo que había escuchado en una conversación privada de Edward y Jasper es que María, la exnovia de este último, volvía a Forks.

Nos veíamos como hermanas cada una acostada de un lado de la cama viéndonos las caras y tomándonos de las manos.

-Estos chicos nos van a volver locas –dijo Alice con una sonrisa y yo la acompañé con una carcajada

-Sí

-Bella ¿qué piensas hacer con Edward?

-Nada que siga utilizando a Tanya no me importa. Pero a mí no me va a utilizar así –dije molesta

-Cálmate, te recuerdo que quien dijo que solo entre ustedes había atracción fuiste tu

Era verdad pero es que Edward estaba dispuesto a que fuéramos más que amigos y eso me daba miedo. No pensé que entrar en una relación diera tanto miedo. Lo puedes perder todo. Vives entregando todo de ti y de un día para otro lo pierdes, mi gran ejemplo lo tenía delante de mi, Alice estaba loca por Jasper y ellos viven en su mundo de fantasía pero de un día para otro mi amiga espía una conversación con el mejor amigo de Jasper y descubre que su exnovia vuelve y para colmo que Jasper no la ha olvidado como pensaba. No sé porque la gente quería quedar enamorada si a la final todo era un lio.

-Cierto creo que así es mejor todo –dije

-Entonces no te quiero ver celosa de lo que Edward y Tanya tienen, pero es que ni un gruñido quiero escuchar de esa boca –me regañó señalándome con el dedo índice de la mano que tenía libre

-Pero…puedo opinar al menos de lo horrible que están haciendo. Se usan. Son como amigos con derecho

-Pero nada Bella, se supone que Edward no te importa más allá de la atracción así que eso que ellos hacen no te debe importar

Cerré los ojos no quería verle la cara a Alice era muy recta en lo que decía y me daba rabia. Tan solo tenía mi punto de vista y veía eso mal.

-Vamos a dormir ya es hora –dijo Alice

-Sí son las seis de la mañana

Cada una se acomodo como mejor prefería dormir y caímos juntas en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me desperté Alice no estaba en la casa pero si me había dejado una nota diciéndome que traía el almuerzo. Me bañe y arregle para esperarla. Almorzamos juntas y después nos fuimos a la sala a ver películas. Sin darnos cuenta ya Alice se tenía que ir.

Esta noche tampoco quería volver a mi cuarto para estar sola así que traje mi almohada y edredón para dormir en la sala. Cene, leí un poco y me acosté a dormir.

La alarma de mi teléfono sonó recordándome de que era el día en el que me tenía que enfrentar al instituto. Cuando apague la alarma vi que tenía un mensaje de Alice diciendo que me despertara y que me recogía en su carro para luego ir a desayunar. Y aunque ella no lo dijera también era para darme apoyo y no llegar sola a la escuela. Lo sabía la conozco tanto o mejor que a mí misma.

Cuando ya estaba lista me fui al porche para esperar a Alice. La podía esperar adentro pero no me vendría mal un poco de aire fresco. Fue ahí cuando note el carro de mi padre acercarse.

-¡Papá largo viaje! –le dije desde las escaleras del porche cuando se bajo

-Sí pequeña, no lo vuelvo a hacer. Te extrañe mucho –dijo mientras se acercaba

Nos abrazamos y entramos a la casa. Le ofrecí un poco de café y me dijo que sí.

Le entregue el café y nos sentamos juntos en la mesa, revise el teléfono para ver la hora y noté que podía compartir unos diez minutos con mi papá antes de marcharme al colegio.

La charla no fue tan profunda, me enfoque más en sus cosas y así evitar que el me hiciera preguntas. Porque si me las hacia no tenía una respuesta exacta para decirle lo que me había pasado desde que se fue.

La bocina del carro de Alice sonó y me despedí de mi papá cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para marcharme Charlie me llamó desde la cocina.

-Bella ¿por qué el teléfono esta tirado en el piso y desconectado? –dijo apuntando con el dedo al aparato

-Oh! Eso…un ataque de estrés papá, no podía terminar de hacer un tarea de biología –le dije desde el marco de la cocina

-Bueno pero lo resolviste, ¿verdad? –dijo y yo asentí- esa es mi chica, te veo en el taller a las tres de la tarde

-Si papá chao –dije y salí corriendo apurada porque Alice ya llevaba esperando mucho

Subí al auto y Alice tomó rumbo a la panadería donde siempre tomamos el desayuno

-Debo admitir que el late vainilla aquí es delicioso –dijo Alice

-Sí tiene un toque distinto –acorde con ella

La campana de la panadería que indica que alguien entro sonó y Alice se congelo. Voltee y note que la mamá de Riley había entrado. Nos observo y nos dedicó una mirada de muerte para luego ignorarnos. No fue hasta que se fue que Alice y yo pudimos hablar de nuevo.

-¿Qué crees que haga contra nosotros? –dijo Alice

-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea. A demás ya es lunes si de verdad nos hubiesen acusado los policías hubiesen llegado de inmediato a nuestros hogares para hacernos un interrogatorio o algo por el estilo –le dije muy convencida

Llegamos al colegio tarde y encontramos los pasillos vacios. Vi la cara de Alice y note que el tardarnos más en la panadería lo había hecho con este propósito. El problema fue cuando llegamos al salón que me correspondía. La clase no la tenía con Alice así que tendría que entrar sola al aula. Alice me dio palabras de aliento antes de que entrara y se fue corriendo a su salón que prácticamente estaba en el otro modulo del colegio.

Entre al salón de matemática. El profesor no me brindo un linda mirada, le fastidiaba que los alumnos llegaran tarde, pero de todas maneras me dejo pasar. Cuando iba camino a mi asiento escuche un "ella fue la chica", me pare y gire mi cabeza para encarar a la persona que había dicho eso.

-Swan siéntese –dijo el profesor

Me senté de última. Con la mirada vigilaba quienes eran los que estaban sentados delante de mí para ver o solo tener una simple sospecha sobre quién acababa de hablar sobre mi.

De repente Edward entro al salón de golpe sin esperar a que el profesor le dijera que podía pasar y se sentó en la fila que se encontraba a mi lado. Lo tenía casi cerca. Volteo y levantando la mano solo un poco en señal de saludo, yo le respondí con una sonrisa.

La hora fue lenta y complicada la mayoría de las cosas que estaba diciendo el profesor no las entendía. Tenía el presentimiento de que así sería durante todo el día.

Cuando el timbre sonó Edward salió corriendo y yo me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase. Esta la compartía con Alice quien ya me tenía guardado un puesto.

-¿Te enteraste? –me preguntó Alice cuando me senté a su lado

-No, ¿qué paso?

-Angela tiene neumonía, esta hospitalizada. Me dijo Ben su novio

Angela, mi excompañera de laboratorio de biología, siempre fue tan tierna y pendiente de mí. Tenía que ver como seguía. Ella era muy buena y para mi parecer no muchos le devolvían ese favor.

-Tenemos que ir a visitarla –dije

-Genial, vamos juntas en la tarde –dijo Alice

Mordí mi labio porque estaba pensando mas o menos a qué hora podíamos ir, ya que en el taller seguro habían muchas cosas que hacer y tenía dos días sin ir. Me pareció que como a eso de las siete ya estaría libre así que le pregunté a Alice si estaba de acuerdo en ir a esa hora y asintió.

En esta clase me fue mejor, al menos preste más atención que en matemática. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y estaba comprando mi comida con Alice, cuando pague alguien me hablo:

-¿Vienes con nosotros verdad?

Voltee y me encontré con Tanya

Cierto que el viernes me había dicho que Alice y yo estábamos invitadas a almorzar con su grupo.

Llegamos a la mesa. La mayoría de la gente que se encontraba aquí eran personas que en mi vida me habían hablado y esta vez lo estaban haciendo por lástima. Quería irme pero el gesto que tuvo Tanya fue tan delicado que no quería ofenderla. Tal vez era la atención lo que me abrumaba.

Edward y Jasper llegaron, el último se sentó al lado de Alice mientras que el primero se sentó al lado de Tanya. Cada persona en la mesa comenzó a decir lo divertido que fue su fin de semana.

-Tanya ¿qué estabas haciendo el sábado en la noche que no contestabas el teléfono? –dijo una porrista

Tenía a Edward y Tanya justamente al frente de mi por lo cual no se me puedo escapar la pequeña mirada que compartieron. Sentí ganas de vomitar. Esas miradas dicen mucho.

-Ok!, creo que esa fue una buena respuesta –dijo de nuevo la porrista

Todos rieron creo que habían captado lo mismo que yo.

Mire la cara de la pareja y note que les daba igual si las personas se enteraban de lo que ellos habían estado haciendo.

Me sentí incomoda. Le estaba haciendo señales a Alice para que nos fuéramos pero estaba muy entretenida con la conversación que tenía con Jasper. No me quedaba de otra que seguir tolerando estar aquí.

Cuando se termino la hora del almuerzo Tanya me dijo que mañana también era bienvenida y que fue muy agradable la compañía.

-Me gusta sentarme con ellos son cómicos –dijo Alice mientras caminábamos por el pasillo

Ese comentario me aseguro de que mañana tendría que tolerar sentarme con ellos de nuevo así no quisiera en lo mas mínimo. Además era como una pequeña excusa para que Alice y Jasper pasaran tiempo en la escuela.

Después de entregarle las llaves del carro al señor lo lleve a caja para que terminara de cancelar el mantenimiento que había mandado a hacer.

-Bella –papá me llamó a lo lejos

Cuando llegue vi que estaba desempacando un montón de mercancía nueva. Lo que menos quería. Desempacar. El día de hoy se estaba siendo aburrido y el inventario de los nuevos repuestos lo iba a ser más tedioso.

Tome una caja y la lista de códigos que le correspondía para así verificar si estaban completos y ver si no faltaba nada.

-No Bella , no hagas inventario ya casi es hora de que te vayas son las cinco y media –dijo papá con tono despreocupado- te llamé para decirte que te llego algo en el correo

-¿Y por qué no llegó al de la casa? –pregunte y él respondió con una mueca sin prestarle mucha atención. Seguro le daba igual

-Tal vez pasas más tiempo en este taller de lo que piensas –dijo

-Ya hablamos de esto papá y si no tengo un trabajo aquí lo consigo en otro lugar –le respondí

Charlie no estaba muy conforme que trabajara aquí pero aunque él no lo supiera a mi me gustaba y me despajaba un poco. Además las cosas de carros eran interesantes y puede que algún día este negocio también sea mío.

No deje a que mi papá me refutara la respuesta y me fui corriendo a buscar lo que me había llegado del correo.

Me congele era una carta de Riley. La abrí con desesperación, pensando a la vez de que era un cobarde porque no venía a decirme las cosas en mi cara.

"querida Bella ¿cómo van las cosas con tu nuevo súper héroe? Tienes que tener cuidado de él mira que le encanta jugar con Tanya y tal vez te use peor que yo. Pero no te escribo para eso. Es para informarte que mamá y papá quieren denunciarte contra la policía bueno no solo a ti también a tus amigos pero en fin los dos sabemos que si mis padres acuden a la policía los dos perdemos, tu quedas como una puta y yo bueno no quedo con buenos ojos delante de mis padres. Haz lo que yo quiera y tu no serás amenazada por la policía. Besos"

Terminé de leer la carta y la guarde directamente en el bolso. Me despedí de mi papa sin verle la cara. Camine, camine, camine y camine hasta no tener rumbo. No sabía qué hacer tenía el peso de la denuncia de Edward, Alice y Jasper en mis manos.

No sé como llegue a un cafetín y entre directamente al baño. Sin pensarlo llore y llore. Por mi culpa estábamos aquí en este lio.

Leí la carta de nuevo con lágrimas en mis ojos. Pensé que tal vez si nos denunciaran, por mi no había problema además si ya todo el instituto lo sabía qué me costaba soportar a los padres de los alumnos del colegio (si es que no se lo han comentado aun). El simple problema por el cual entendí el porque estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que Riley quisiera era tan simple que no se cómo no lo había pensado antes. Charlie

Alguien entro al baño y guarde la carta en mi bolso rápido. Trate de limpiar mi cara que estaba hecha un desastre pero pare cuando me di cuenta de que no había mas remedio. La chica me vio un poco preocupada pero no me tomo en cuenta y camino hacia la puerta para marcharse pero antes de salir me miro de nuevo y esta vez sí se acerco.

-Disculpa sé que no es mí problema pero ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿puedo ayudar en algo? –dijo la chica. La mire y me di cuenta de que era muy bonita como una modelo

-Problemas solamente –dije y aparte mi mirada

-Vamos te puedo ayudar

Me tomo del brazo y me sentó en una mensa, me ofreció café y aunque le dije que no me pidió uno.

-Ok entonces por donde empezamos, es sobre un chico…

-No tienes porque hacer esto, estoy bien –dije

-Si tu estas bien entonces yo soy la novia de Ryan Gosling –dijo y puso una cara cómica que acompañaba al chiste. Reí- ves al menos te hice reír

-Son cosas del colegio –dije

-Ah¡, ya veo. Bueno yo también tengo problemas en el instituto creo que no le agrado mucho a mis compañeros pero espero que valga la pena

-¿Qué tiene que valer la pena? –le pregunte

Preferí preguntarle y saber un poco más de ella en vez de yo estar contando todos mis problemas.

-Es sobre un chico que me gusta. De verdad me gusta –dijo y su cara se torno preocupada

-Pero él no te quiere, o no gusta de ti…

-Bueno ayer nos vimos lo sorprendí en su casa y nos besamos –sonrío satisfecha

-Tienes esperanza –le dije

Ella sonrío pero miro hacia la ventana

-Es más que eso –dijo la chica sin mirarme- Y tu

Me motivo para que contara mi parte o mis problemas , creo que ella no quería escuchar de los de ella tampoco. Estábamos en las mismas.

-Lo mío es más una amenaza, es como un chantaje –dije sin saber explicarme- hay muchas cosas en juego

La chica y yo decidimos seguir conversando de otro tema. Era muy amable y note que era mas o menos de mi edad pero a la vez se veía madura. Por un momento se le fueron los tiempos y describió el chico que le gusta. Era muy guapo según la descripción que me dio, le daría un diez de diez. Cuando decidimos no tomar más tazas de café ella se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa con gusto accedí porque no tenía como regresar y estaba corta de efectivo como para pagar un taxi.

En el caminó a mi casa revise mi bolso y me asuste por las diez llamadas perdidas que tenía en mi celular y me congele al ver que eran de Edward. Mi acompañante me preguntó si todo estaba bien y yo le dije que no se preocupara. Decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto a Edward y al instante de escribirle me respondió escribiendo " te veo en tu casa en cinco minutos", pensé que lo que tenía que hablar conmigo era tan importante que le respondí un simple "ok". Sonreí porque ante las circunstancias Edward y yo siempre terminábamos viéndonos.

Llegamos a mi casa, me baje del carro y ella bajo el vidrio para que pudiéramos despedirnos. Le iba a dar las gracias cuando las dos nos dimos cuenta de que nunca nos dimos nuestros nombres.

-Bella –dije riendo y extendí mi mano

Ella tomo mi mano con fuerza y dijo:

-María

Sin más ni menos subió el vidrio y se fue en su carro dejándome parada sin poder moverme en la cera de la entrada de mi casa.

Ella, esa chica tan amable y hermosa era María. La exnovia de Jasper.

Cuando fui capaz de razonar un poco lo que me acababa de pasar un volvo gris se estaciono al frente de mis ojos y del carro se bajo un chico hermoso. Edward

Este día para mi nunca iba a terminar.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas este es otro cap espero que les guste<strong>

**Me a encatando la respuesta que ha tenido la historia**

**Si les gusto dejen review por favor o comente. Es muy importante para mi saber que opinan**

**Ahh si y FLOPI…en la parte que te moriste de la risa eso era exactamente lo que estaba buscado hacer (en el cap anterior). Cuidate nena**

**Y a todas las demás besosss**

**Xoxo**

**Reviews por fis**


	7. Chapter 7

**Larga Noche**

Edward se bajo solo para tomarme del brazo y subirme al auto. Trate de convencerlo para que habláramos mejor en mi casa pero él no quiso. Tan solo iba conduciendo. Sentía que tanto él como yo no sabíamos el rumbo exacto al cual nos dirigíamos.

-Edward ya para. ¿Sabes al menos a dónde vas? –dije histérica. Ya estábamos en medio de la carretera como si fuéramos a Seattle. Habíamos pasado hace rato Port Land. Por eso mi preocupación.

Edward tomo el volante con tanta fuerza que temí por mi vida. Giró el volante hacia la derecha para estacionarse en la tierra y dejar el cemento de la carretera.

Inclinó su cabeza contra el volante. No sé si estaba llorando así que le puse una mano en su hombro y él me miro. Aparte la mirada sintiéndome como una estúpida y una cobarde porque amaba cuando me miraba de esa manera. Pero no podía soportar la mirada. Muy fuerte para mi.

-Me llegó una carta –dijo

-¿De qué, de quién? –necesitaba rectificar si era de Riley

¿Sera que a él lo amenazó también?

-Riley –dijo y ahora sí lo miraba- quiere, quiere que te trate mal en cambio de que él no vaya y le diga a Charlie lo que paso aquella noche

No, eso era peor. Maldije a Riley; seguro a Jasper y Alice le había llegado una carta también y a todos amenazándonos para quedarnos callados.

-A mí también me llego una carta de él. Pero en la mía dice que haga todo lo que él quiera y así evita que sus papas nos denuncien –dije acompañándolo con una mueca

Edward me miro furioso

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –dijo y golpeó el volante

Brinque en mi asiento asustada.

-Disculpa pero no sabía que tenía que decírtelo. Nunca me llegó ese E-mail –conteste

-Nos prometimos sinceridad, ¿te acuerdas?, en el patio de tu casa…

-Pedí sinceridad para ese momento nada más. No para siempre

-Ah disculpa no sabía. Nunca me llegó ese E-mail –dijo moviendo sus manos sin sentido y burlándose de mí al momento de usar mí misma frase

Nos quedamos mirando por un instante. De repente Edward se lanzó sobre mi y me beso. Mi reacción fue quitarlo de encima pero no podía. No entendía como siempre terminábamos besándonos además Edward fue el que había dicho que me daría un tiempo y mientras él estaría con Tanya pero no me estaba dando ningún tiempo. No así besándome en su carro con esos labios jugosos y sus suaves manos en cada lado de mi cara.

Nunca le devolví el beso.

Cuando por fin se separo mi mano en forma de puño fue a su cara. Edward venía ver el puño pero en este carro no tenía donde esconderse. Mi puño pegó directamente en su cachete. Lo único que espere es que le haya dolido más de lo que me dolió a mi. Revise mi mano y estaba roja. No creo que la vaya a poder mover por un tiempo.

-Eres el hombre más asqueroso de esta tierra –le dije antes de abrir la puerta y salirme del carro

Me aleje solo un poco porque sería muy estúpido devolverme a Forks caminando. Y un taxi o una cola a esta hora sería lo mismo que ser violada.

Sabía que tenía que regresar a ese Volvo con Edward.

Camine para colocarme de frente a un árbol cercano y pegarle con mi pie como si fuera Edward. No pude completar mi acción porque unas manos me voltearon y me colocaron en contra del árbol. Edward de nuevo. Presionó su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Eres una maldita perra. Si te trato bien me tratas mal y si te trato mal me tratas mal. Dime como tengo que lidiar contigo. Dime –demandó al final

Se me estaba haciendo difícil respirar por la impotencia que sentía y por el no poder ser más grande que él o más fuerte y alejarme de su agarre.

-¿Tratarme bien? Lo único que haces es besarme. Abusas de mí –le dije con la voz más recta y dominante que pude

-No lo puedo evitar. Pero eso no importa. Yo soy sincero y te cuento lo que pasa mientras que tú te callas y no haces nada al respecto. Yo quiero que me cuentes que es lo que te pasa

-Pues yo no estoy en la obligación

Pegó un grito de frustración y me libero de su agarre dejándome libre. Mis hombros me dolían, no había sido tan cariñoso cuando me agarro contra el árbol.

-Sabes qué yo tampoco te comprendo –dije en irte con Tanya y luego me besas

-¿Otra vez con lo de Tanya?, ¿estas celosa acaso?, ¿quieres que te haga lo que le hago a Tanya?

Me molesté. Porque sabía que Edward en el fondo de mi corazón tenía razón, me quemaba pensar en todo lo que hacía y le decía a ella. No me importaba si a ella le gustaba otro tipo pero estaba con Edward y era capaz de besarlo y hacer más cosas que yo no podía o más bien me negaba. Me negaba por miedo. Si tan solo no fuera tan cobarde podría hacer o tener el derecho de hacer todo lo que Tanya hace con Edward.

Estaba que reventaba de la furia que tenía conmigo, con Riley, Edward y Tanya por ser como es. Podría decir que estaba furiosa con el mundo.

En el piso había una piedra que se podía considerar grande la quería pegar contra algo pero como no tenía un punto especifico al cual golpear lo único que hice fue lanzarla sin importarme contra que pegara.

El grito de Edward hizo que me arrepintiera de lo que acababa de hacer. Pude ver el dolor que le había causado a él. Me considere muerta.

-¡Rompiste el vidrio de mí carro! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has perdido la cordura? Pégame a mí pero no a él –dijo caminando de un lado a otro exasperado y jalándose sus cabellos dorados

Yo mire fijamente como el vidrio del lado del copiloto había desaparecido por completo.

-Perdón, yo no sabía dónde iba a caer –dije persiguiéndolo cuando reaccione del daño que había causado

-No te creo. Eres malvada. No te quiero ni ver

-Edward no fue mi intención de verdad. No quería. La piedra llegó allá sola

-Sí tienes razón era la piedra la que quería pegarle al ¡vidrio de mi carro¡ -dijo con sarcasmo

-Yo te lo pago. Llévalo al taller mañana y yo te pago la reparación. También le hago mantenimiento

-Mi carro esta –corrigió- estaba perfecto .No necesita ningún mantenimiento

-Tómalo como un regalo –le rogué

Suspiró y paro de caminar como loco hacia todos lados. Me sentí tan mal por él. Hasta donde sé su papá no le quería pagar el carro por lo costoso que era y para enseñarle a sus hijos que no le iban a dar todo lo que pidieran por eso hizo que Edward trabajara y así completara casi la mitad del monto total. Según lo que logre escuchar Edward completo bastante dinero.

Por eso sentía que había destrozado cierta parte de todo su esfuerzo.

Me acerque a él y lo abrece por la cintura. Él no me devolvió el abrazo pero sentí como sus músculos se relajaban en mi agarre. Eso se sentía bien. Sentí que al menos esto era algo que Tanya no podía tener y sonreí en mi interior.

-Edward lo siento –dije con toda sinceridad

Edward me aparto de su cuerpo para mirarme a los ojos directamente.

-Te creo

Sonreí y sin saber por qué él también. Ahora parecíamos dos locos en medio de la nada sonriéndose. Hice una mueca porque la imagen se veía muy estúpida.

-¿Nos vamos? –le pregunte

-Sí

Antes de montarnos en el carro limpiamos los vidrios que estaban en mí asiento. Cuando nos aseguramos de que ya no quedaba rastro de ningún vidrio tomamos rumbo de nuevo a Forks.

Maldije porque al mirar al cielo se notaba a leguas que llovería y en donde estaba sentada por mí culpa no tenía como protegerme ya que había roto el vidrio. Que mala era la vida. Por eso es que es dura.

Sufre las consecuencias de tus actos Bella.

Cuando llevábamos unos cinco minutos de haber retomado el rumbo hacia nuestro pueblo mi teléfono sonó. Lo tomé y conteste.

-Bella en dónde rayos has estado. Quedamos en que íbamos a ver a Angela a las siete son casi las ocho y media–dijo molesta

Hoy no era mi mejor día todos estaban prácticamente molestos conmigo. O sino yo hacía que se molestaran conmigo.

-Alice estoy con Edward –le aclare- espérame en el hospital

-Esta bien –dijo y colgó

Alice seguro estaba muy molesta ni siquiera me preguntó o hizo un chiste de por qué estaba con Edward a esta hora. Decidí llamar a mi papá antes de que también se preocupara o se molestara conmigo. No contestó y le deje un mensaje de voz explicándole que iba a estar con Alice.

La tormenta comenzó y de un segundo para otro estaba empapada. Edward se estaba muriendo de la risa y murmuro algo como que el Karma es una perra pero después tomó compasión de mí y me paso una chaqueta que tenía en el asiento trasero. Al menos la chaqueta me protegía más que mi simple ropa.

-Mejor te dejo en el hospital y no gastas dinero en un taxi –dijo de repente Edward

-Gracias –dije. No me iba a negar a esa oferta

No teníamos más nada que decir y el camino se hacía cada vez más largo. Me arrope mejor con la enorme chaqueta que tenía. El frio me estaba matando.

-¿Quién esta en el hospital? –preguntó

-Angela. Tiene neumonía –dije

-Ah cierto. Ben dijo algo de eso en práctica –tomó una pausa pero después prosiguióía ir también me ayudo mucho en matemáticas el año pasado.

-Bueno si quieres –dije-. Sería bueno, ella siempre da todo lo que tiene y no le importa recibir algo a cambio. Pero nunca están para ella cuando lo necesita. Hasta yo siento que no he estado suficiente con ella

-Si tú sientes que no has estado lo suficiente con ella me estoy comenzando a sentir mal

Llegamos y le preguntamos a la recepcionista cuál era la habitación de mi amiga. Cuando llegamos al quinto piso logre visualizar a Alice.

Edward y yo nos acercamos.

-Hola. Wow viniste Edward -dijo mirándome

-Sí es la novia de un compañero del equipo. Apoyo deportivo –dijo sin mirarla como si no importara el por qué había venido

-Edward, Jasper esta en el cafetín, ¿no quieres acompañarlo? –dijo Alice

Edward entendió la indirecta de Alice y sin decir nada se fue de nuestra vista.

-No tenías que echarlo –le dije a Alice mientras me sentaba a su lado

-No sabía que eras su defensora –me miro seria-. En fin, adivina quién es la prima de Jasper

-Ilumíname Alice

-Rosalie. Nos acabamos de ver –dijo Alice mientras sonreía-. Te acuerdas la chica del campamento de moda

Con esa última pista entendí de quién estaba hablando Alice. Era una chica que como ya había dicho conoció en un campamento de moda en Seattle un verano. Si me acuerdo bien el campamento fue el año pasado. En fin ella y la chica Rosalie hicieron una muy buena conexión. Una conexión tan buena que temía que Alice me suplantara. El problema siempre fue que nunca se podían ver aunque tuvieran un constante contacto por correo electrónico.

-Por fin la vez –fue lo único que dije

-Sí y lo mejor es que va a pasar un tiempo aquí porque sus padres están de viaje. Y su novio estudia en la misma escuela que Angela. Tienes que verlo es hermoso, fuerte y musculoso. Solo ella podía tener un novio así. Aunque no me quejo de mi Jasper

Me reí como siempre Alice nunca daba una noticia sin perdérsele un detalle. Sentí que sin conocer a Rosalie ya sabía todo sobre ella.

Alice y yo nos quedamos hablando un rato. Siempre cuidando el tema de conversación para que no se tornara en rumbo a sucesos de esta tarde. En especial el tema de la carta aunque me moría por saber si a ella no le había llegado una. Preguntó sobre cómo había llegado a estar con Edward en la tarde y solo le dije que él pidió verme y dimos un paseo por Port Land.

Al rato Jasper, Edward y una chica hermosa que por las descripciones que me había dado Alice adiviné que era Rosalie llegaron.

-Rose ella es Bella –dijo Alice cuando Rosalie llegó a donde estábamos

Nos presentamos y comenzamos a entornar una nueva conversación. Yo no participaba mucho porque la mayoría de las cosas que Rosalie y Alice estaban hablando eran cosas de moda, o diseñadores que en mi vida había escuchado. Decidí acompañar a Edward y Jasper.

Cuando llegue a donde se encontraban estos dos chicos note que había uno de más. Jasper me lo presentó. Era el novio de Rosalie. No sé cómo no había adivinado que era él. Su silueta y hermoso cuerpo era tal como lo había descrito Alice.

-Emmet por qué llevas dos tazas de café –dijo Jasper señalando los dos vasos de nescafe que tenía en sus manos

-Necesito cafeína…me voy ahorita regreso –respondió Emmet nervioso y se fue

Mi cara se tornó en preocupación porque apenas llegue Emmet se retiró y sentí que se había ido por mi culpa.

-Él es así –dijo Edward en mi oído

A Jasper le pareció un poco incomoda la imagen de Edward hablándome al oído porque después de hacer una mueca se fue. Me pareció muy estúpida su incomodidad porque solo fue un pequeño susurro.

Edward y yo nos quedamos solos parados cerca de la máquina de café. Estaba pensando en un tema que Edward y yo pudiéramos tomar sin pelear. Iba a hablar cuando el doctor se acerco a nosotros.

-¿Parientes de Angela? –dijo

-Sí –respondió Edward como si fuera su hermano. Con tanta naturalidad

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle al doctor amablemente y voltear a ver si los padres de la paciente no estaban cerca. ¿Qué pasaría si nos vieran mintiendo?

-Buena ya le dimos el último tratamiento a Angela y pueden pasar a verla pero solo dos personas a la vez –dijo el doctor revisando la carpeta que tenía en sus manos- ¿Y los padres de Angela?

-Mis tíos están descansando en el cafetín ya deben de estar por subir –dijo Edward

-Bien, porque necesito que me firmen unos papeles. Bueno eso es todo. Recuerden de dos en dos –dijo señalándonos con su lapicero

Cuando se retiro Edward y yo caminamos hacia la habitación. Antes de que abriera la puerta le dije:

-Eres un gran mentiroso

-Un dote. Tal vez debería ir a Hollywood

-Eso no debería ser gracioso si se enteran de que no somos familiares….

-Bella vive la vida tranquila. No se van a enterar. Además la gente hace esto todo el tiempo –dijo y se encogió de hombros.

-Por estar viviendo la vida tranquila terminé con una amenaza y una casi futura demanda

Él se molestó y abrió la puerta con fuerza.

Lo que vi a continuación me quito el enojo que tenía con Edward dejándome pálida.

Emmett estaba prácticamente encima de Angela mientras se daban un beso muy seductor.

Edward me iba a tapar la boca con su mano para oprimir el suspiro que iba a votar pero llegó tarde haciendo que Emmet y Angela pararan de besarse y nos vieran con unos ojos expresivos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo le dije a Edward que nos fuéramos y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta salimos del hospital.

La lluvia no había parado así que corrimos hasta llegar al carro. Juraría que la tormenta se estaba tornando peor.

Otra vez en el carro con Edward y envuelta en la chaqueta que antes tenía para protegerme del agua.

Cuando Edward se estacionó note que no estábamos en el garaje de mi casa sino en el de su casa. Me moleste.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –demandé

-No puedo conducir así. Cuando se calme la lluvia te llevo a tu casa.

Sin esperar más me baje del carro y fui hasta el porche de su casa, al segundo llegó Edward y abrió la puerta para que pudiéramos entrar.

Me llevó hasta la sala que ya conocía. La casa se veía más despejada de lo que recordaba la última vez que vine.

-¿Tu mamá?

-Sigue con mi papá, ¿quieres agua? –dijo caminando hacia la cocina

-Sí –respondí lo más alto para que –dije cuando me trajo el vaso de agua

Se sentó a mi lado en el mueble.

-No te molestes –le dije y él puso una mirada curiosa por lo que iba a decir- pero pensé que tus papas eran divorciados

-No me molesto –dijo y coloco su vaso de agua en la mesa de madera-. Mucha gente piensa eso o sino piensan de que mi papá engaña a mi mamá

Hice una mueca en respuesta

-Sí no es lindo. Una vez pesé que era cierto pero cuando ves a mis papas juntos no hay duda que se quieren –continuó Edward

-Eso es bueno. Yo nunca he visto a mi papá feliz con alguien

-¿Qué paso con tu mamá?

-La verdad no sé –dije- según papá esta muerta pero cuando era pequeña escuche una conversación que mi papá tenía con un tío y estaban hablando sobre como mi mamá nos dejo a Charlie y a mi solos

-Eso apesta –concluyo

-Es normal. Bueno para mí. He tenido suerte la mamá de Alice es como mi mamá también

Sonrió y cuando iba a acotar algo el sonido de su celular lo cortó. Cuando reviso el teléfono se molestó y lo dejo a un lado como sino importase.

-Es Emmet –dijo- aun no estoy preparado para hablar con él. Esta engañando a Rosalie y Angela no es lo que aparenta. No sé qué santa será ella si engaña a su novio

Este caso me hizo recordar a uno muy similar. A María. Trague en seco.

-Estas pálida –dijo Edward

-Es solo que..-no sabía cómo hacer mi siguiente pregunta- ¿Conoces a María?

Edward de inmediato aparto su mirada de la mía.

-Qué hay con ella –dijo al rato

-Alice es como mi hermana Edward. Jasper beso a María ella misma me lo contó

-¿Cómo?

-Eso es lo menos qué importa. No le dije nada a Alice porque soy olvidadiza y no recordé ese detalle en hospital. Pero jura que mañana ella sabrá todo

-No te culpo. Es tu amiga. Jasper no la debió besar –dijo

Me cruce los brazos. No había razonado la parte en cómo mañana iba a llegar y tirarle esa bomba a Alice. Era mi amiga, casi una hermana para mí. Me la imagine destrozada y la culpable de despertarla de su mundo de fantasía sería yo. Enterré mi cabeza en mis manos.

-Bella cálmate

-¿Cómo le digo a mi mejor amiga qué el chico del que se esta enamorando la engaña? Cuando tengas esa respuesta me calmare –le grite

-Eres insoportable –dijo

-No, tú eres el insoportable. No sabes nada. No te tomas nada en serio –me levante del mueble

-Aquí vamos a pelear de nuevo –dijo levantándose del mueble también

-Sí, qué tienes miedo de que tenga razón en cuanto a que eres un niño y nunca te tomas nada en serio –le rete. No sé porque pero me gustaba retarlo. Con él podía desquitarme y después de un tiempo hablar tranquila como si nada hubiese pasado. Buena terapia

-Claro que no –dijo y yo alce una ceja-. A ti te tomo muy en serio. Me importas mucho. Pero yo a ti te valgo una mierda

Era mentira, él me importaba y mucho. No me gusto su prejuicio erróneo ante mí.

-Estas equivocado

Edward se acerco más hacia mi y me tomo de la cintura. Otra vez cerca y mis defensas estaban bajas.

-Demuéstramelo –dijo seco y rudo

Que sexy se veía serio.

-Bueno, para comenzar odio cuando te vas con Tanya y….

-Cómo es que ella siempre esta en nuestras peleas. Estoy comenzando a creer que son celos y que…

No lo deje hablar más porque me puse en puntillas y con mis manos atraje su cuello hacia abajo para besarlo. No sé si era la impotencia o rabia que tenía pero el beso fue delicioso y Edward me respondió con gusto.

Sus manos fueron a mis glúteos y gemimos juntos por la sensación. Me impulso y rodee mis piernas en su cintura. Pegue mi cuerpo más contra el de él cometiendo el error de mi vida porque sentí su erección en todo mi clítoris, corte nuestro beso para poder gemir bien. Quería disfrutar de esto porque no sabía cuando terminaría.

-Y eso que no hemos empezado –dijo con dificultad

-Entonces qué esperas que no comienzas –le dije y roce de nuevo nuestros centros para que pudiéramos gemir juntos.

Este roce era tan mínimo y me sentía en la gloria, no sé cómo se sentirá cuando lo tenga todo para mi.

Mis dudas y miedos se fueron. Tenía a Edward delante de mi apunto de dármelo todo y yo no lo iba a rechazar, lo quería solo para mí. No estaba ni dispuesta a compartirlo con Tanya.

-¿Quieres qué te muestre mi cuarto? –dijo con voz ronca

-Sería un placer –apenas logre decir

Edward subió las escaleras conmigo aun enganchada a su cuerpo. Podía notar lo duro que estaban sus brazos el rededor de mi cuerpo, me tomaban con tanta precisión que no quería abandonarlos.

Comencé a besar su cuello no podía esperar a que llegáramos al cuarto.

-Bella para o haremos todo en medio de la escalera

Esas palabras me excitaron de solo pensar en la imagen pero trate de concentrarme así que solo oculte mi cara en la curva de su cuello, él en cambio camino más rápido.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto trate de acordarme un poco como es qué funcionaba este proceso en el cual no tenía mucha experiencia pero trataba de acordarme más o menos como hizo Riley. Aunque no quisiera acordarme de ese momento pero en algo ayudaría.

Lo primero que recordé fue que Riley cuando entro a mi cuarto se quito la ropa. Así que trate de imitarlo. Aun encima de Edward, logre con una rara habilidad que no sabía que poseía quitarme la camisa.

Edward hizo una mueca como si no le gustara algo.

Era mi cuerpo o mis senos. Los de Tanya eran enormes y al ver los míos se debió decepcionar totalmente.

-Mirame –dijo. Sin más lo mire con miedo-. No te quites la ropa, ese es un placer que me quiero dar Bella

Eso hizo que mis piernas se derritieran y algo en mis pantis se mojara. Era incomodo esa sensación pero aunque me diera vergüenza me encanto.

Nos besamos hasta que me colocó encima de su cama. Y luego él se subió para acompañarme

-Mmmm..ceda –dije al sentir sus sabanas

-Shh..solo disfruta Bella

Se sentó de rodillas y abrió mis piernas con lentitud. Una lentitud insoportable. Pero cuando las tenía completamente abiertas se posiciono en ese espacio. Para quedar encima de mi pero aun más pegados. Y con la exquisitez de poder tener a nuestros sexos rosándose.

Beso mi cuello y forme un arco en mi espalda. Sus labios succionaban cada parte de mi. Edward aprovechó ese momento y colocó sus manos detrás de mi sostén para desabrocharlo.

-Mierda –dijo impaciente al no encontrar el broche-. Donde esta el maldito broche, siempre lo quito con facilidad

-Edward esta adelante

Note que Edward estaba impaciente y soltó mi espalda para rápidamente dirigirse a mi pecho y desabrochar el sostén dejándome libre. Como un niño que recibió su recompensa al verlas sonrió y las devoró.

Mordió mi pezón izquierdo. Era un dolor que estaba dispuesta a soportar porque se sentía malditamente bien. Quería más.

-Sigue Edward. Sigue –gemía

Era lo único coherente que podía decir.

Edward gruño.

Su lengua masajeo mi estomago y beso mi vientre. Pegué un grito.

-Edward ya, no mas juegos. Entra –dije sin vergüenza porque era lo que necesitaba

-Con calma no seas impaciente

Iba a reclamar el que me haya dicho impaciente pero su erótica lengua entro en mi boca haciéndome gemir. Así que preferí besarlo. Era mejor que reclamar

Sus manos fueron al botón de mi jean. Y sin pensarlo más me lo quito junto con mi pantis.

Sus dedos rozaron con la intimidad de mi vagina.

Grite y él sonrió

Después de tenerme completamente desnuda me miro y se posiciono como estaba antes para besarme. Como estaba en todo el medio de mis piernas su pene, que lo sentía más duro, cuando toco mí desnuda vagina hizo que mi cadera por instinto buscando más roce. Sentí que algo en mi vientre se acumulaba, y lo quería explotar.

-Edward… -dije tratando de pensar en sí que era lo que quería

-Sí, lo sé

Se paro apoyándose en sus rodillas de nuevo y delante de mí con toda su elegancia se quito su camisa.

Su abdomen era lo más sexy que había visto. No sabía cómo no iba a la escuela sin camisa, le haría un favor a todas las chicas. El problema es que todas verían lo que yo tenía en frente de mi y no quería eso, aunque en la escuela puede que muchas chicas lo hayan visto no quería que más muchachas lo vieran. Era lo suficiente egoísta como para quedármelo para mi sola.

Sus manos se dirigieron al botón de su pantalón.

-Espera –le dije- lo quiero hacer yo

El sonrió y asintió.

Ahora eran mis manos las que fueron al botón de su pantalón. Quería hacer lo mismo que él. Quitar los pantalones junto con su ropa interior. Me parecía tan excitante. Conté hasta tres y los baje.

Una lágrima fue derramada por mis ojos ante el temor que tenía. Edward era muy grande. Muy pero muy grande, sin con Riley me dolió no me imaginaba con Edward.

Estaba estática.

Edward puso un dedo en mi barbilla para que lo pudiera mirar a los ojos, cuando vio que estaba llorando su cara se torno en preocupación. Pude ver en su rostro como buscaba la respuesta de lo que me estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo va a entrar eso Edward? –logre decir

El sonrió un poco pero cuando noto que estaba hablando serio quito mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y me beso la frente. Se termino de quitar sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior y me arrecostó de nuevo en la cama. Beso mi cachete y luego fue hasta mi oído para susurrar:

-Bella no te voy a hacer daño. Lo disfrutaremos. Juntos

Gemí y busque sus labios para besarlo. Sentí más seguridad. Las palabras de Edward se sentían sinceras.

Su mano viajo de nuevo por mis senos, mi vientre y se detuvo en mi vagina tocando con sus dedos mis labios. Y pude sentir como estos se restregaban con mi humedad.

Gemía era lo único que podía hacer.

-Estas lista y húmeda para mí Bella

Me miró para luego besarme y posicionar la punta de su pene en mí entrada.

-¡Ah! –grite

-¿Te duele?

-No, no entra

Una mano de Edward estaba al lado de mí cabeza y la otra viajo mi cadera del lado derecho, con fuerza la tomo y entro.

Se sentía incomodo. Edward era muy grande. Pero eso no importaba al sentirlo tan caliente dentro de mí. Estaba tan adentro que nuestras caderas chocaban.

Gritaba su nombre por placer. Porque él me hacía sentir en el cielo y mis sensibles paredes también se lo agradecían.

Edward bajo su cabeza y unió nuestras frentes. Sentí que algo me lleno por dentro cuando grito mí nombre con voz ronca.

Parecía que estábamos haciendo una competencia de quien gritaba más el nombre del otro.

Sentía una corriente por todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos viajaron a su espalda para tomarla como soporte.

En mi vientre se acumulo como un bulto que cada vez iba creciendo. Quería que explotara, no sé que pero quería explotar ese bulto acumulado.

-Yo..es..bulto…explotar –dije

Quería decirle a Edward qué es lo que me pasaba. Pero creo que entendió cuando dijo:

-Sí Bella explota, yo también estoy apunto –dijo con su voz ronca de nuevo

Edward ahora se hundía dentro de mí con más fuerza.

De repente mi cuello fue hacia tras y el bulto de mi vientre exploto soltando mariposas que recorrían mi cuerpo con diferentes tipos de sensaciones.

Estaba en medio de mi explosión cuando Edward soltó su líquido dentro de mí. Eso hizo que gritara más fuerte como si fuese posible.

Sin más fuerza Edward calló en mi pecho.

-Eso fue una gran explosión –logre decir

-Se llama orgasmo Bella –dijo Edward levantando su cara de mi pecho para mirarme fijamente

Me sonroje esa palabra era muy fuerte. Pero con una sensación increíble.

-Fue un increíble orgasmo –susurre para mí misma pero sentí que Edward escucho cuando una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su cara

Después de un rato por desgracia Edward salió dentro de mi y me abrazo. Apenas y nos cubrimos con las sabanas. No queríamos que nada se interpusiera en nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

-Si por cada vez que peleáramos termináramos así. Bella juro que te haría enfadar a cada segundo

Le pegue en un hombro sonrojada.

-Dime que no te parece buena idea –dijo levantando una ceja

No respondí. Me daba pena decir esas cosas en voz alta. Lo pensaba pero desrícelo tan directo y sin pudor como él mismo hacía me avergonzaba.

Solo respondí ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Tonta Bella –susurro Edward

Le iba a responder pero una pesadez se apoderó de mi.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue que alguien me movía y susurraba mi nombre. Note que mis ojos se encontraban cerrados así que los abrí para encontrarme con Edward. Un Edward pero vestido.

Fruncí mi ceño.

-Bella son las once y la tormenta ya paro. Charlie te debe esperar en casa –dijo Edward

Hice una mueca. Pero me pare cuando note que era verdad.

Entre a mí cuarto con cuidado, por lo que note Charlie estaba dormido. Me hubiese gustado dormir en la cama de Edward con su sabana de ceda y con él pero tenía que regresar.

Tome mis sabanas y mi almohada como lo había estado haciendo todas las noches anteriores, quería dormir en la sala pero esta vez con recuerdos en mi mente que jamás olvidaría.

Mis recuerdos más felices.

Me desperté por el ruido en la cocina y al ver la hora salí corriendo a vestirme.

Después de la ducha más veloz de mí vida y escoger una ropa al azar en el closet revise mi celular y tenía un mensaje de Edward preguntando si quería que me pasara buscando.

Le respondí que sí.

Baje y Charlie estaba tomando una taza de café.

-No cambias, tarde como siempre –dijo mi papá en broma

-No siempre pero si tal vez la mayoría del tiempo

-Casi lo mismo

Escuche una corneta. La corneta del Volvo de Edward.

-Bueno papá me tengo que ir –le dije con un beso en la frente

-¿Alice cambio de carro?

Me congele, no sabía que decirle siempre le había dicho la verdad a mi papá. Se sentía mal mentirle pero tuve que. Era mentir o que a mi papá le de un ataque o un infarto.

-Algo así

Sin más me fui.

Creo que eso era lo único para lo que era buena.

Huir.

Me monte en el carro y mire a Edward. Sin evitarlo un montón de imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron por mi mente.

-¿Qué piensas traviesa? –dijo Edward con una sonrisa picara

-¿En qué crees? Adivina –dije retándolo. De nuevo

-Tiene algo que ver con una tormenta y nosotros dos en mi cuarto sin ropa…

-Sí eso –le corte-. Mejor avanza antes de que Charlie salga y se de cuenta de que no eres Alice

Cuando llegamos caminamos juntos hacia las mesas del patio y note que Alice ya había llegado.

Sentí que caí a la realidad.

Al ver a mi mejor amiga recordé que tenía que decirle lo de Jasper con María.

-No puedo –susurre

-Como amigo de Jasper me gustaría que esperaras a que él hable con ella. Él también se esta enamorando de ella Bella.

Mire a Edward.

-No puedo Edward. Lo tiene que saber

-Suerte –dijo

Me dio un beso en el cachete y se fue

Edward caminó hacia los pasillos y yo camine hacia la realidad.

Iba a hacer lo que más odiaba. Despertar a alguien de sus sueños.

Mientras me acercaba a Alice un rincón de mi mente lo único que pensaba es que esperaba que yo nunca despertara del sueño al cual estaba entrando.

-Alice –dije cuando estaba al frente de ella- Necesitamos hablar

* * *

><p><strong>BUAJAJA se lo dice o no se lo dice¡? Y WTF con Emmet y Angela? jaja<strong>

**Bueno chicas he teniedo problemas con el inter por eso más o menos me he tardado**

**He visto que muchas han agregado la historia a favoritos y me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia**

**Mia's** : que bello tu review me alegra que te guste la historia y más bien gracias a ti por leerme *fuiufuiu* jajajaj XD

**buenoo byee las quiero cuidense**

**review ;;) por fiss**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tan Cerca pero Tan Lejos**

Me senté mirando a mi amiga con precisión. Lo que iba a decir no iba a ser facíl.

-Me alegra que pienses eso. Yo también quiero hablar contigo –dijo Alice

-Pero yo comienzo

Necesitaba empezar yo y sacar todo esto que llevo por dentro.

-Es sobre –dije, tome aire para poder continuar-. Tengo que hablarte sobre Jasper y María

-¿De verdad? –dijo Alice sorprendida

Ella pensaba que el chisme se trataría sobre algunas críticas malas de María.

Hice una mueca. Alice hoy esta muy contenta y yo le iba a lanzar una bomba enorme.

-Sí. Alice esto no te va a poner de buen humor pero de una manera muy extraña llegue a..

-Jasper llegó –dijo sin tomar en cuenta que me estaba interrumpiendo de decir algo importante-. Lo siento Bella pero esto es de lo que quería hablar. Jasper me pedirá que sea su novia hoy, lo siento, es un gran presentimiento.

Mis ojos se abrieron. No, Jasper no le iba a pedir que fuera su novia. Alice tenía que saber la verdad. Cuando mire a Jasper me di cuenta de que era como los demás, solo le importaba tener un millón de chicas, si él quería ser el novio de Alice sin explicarle lo de María se iba a meter en grandes problemas sobre todo conmigo.

Antes de que se acercara a donde estábamos fui directo hacia él susurrándole a Alice que se quedara donde estaba y aunque no comprendió el por qué asintió con la cabeza.

-Necesito hablar contigo –le dije a Jasper en cuanto me pudo escuchar

-Buenos días Bella –dijo sonriente

Hice una mueca, seguro pensaba que me iba a conquistar con sus buenos modales. Esa técnica no le iba a funcionar, ya lo conocía mejor y no lo veía con los mismos ojos que Alice lo ve, no más.

-No me vengas con esas Jasper. ¿Qué tienes pensado decirle a Alice?

-Bella qué pasa. Necesito tu aprobación para….

-Así que sí le vas a pedir que sea tu novia –le dije señalándolo con el dedo índice

Era un descarado. Lo más posible es que cuando no este con Alice él se vaya con María.

-Bella no entiendo. ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

Suspire. Mire al cielo esperando que un ángel bajara y me ayudara en este momento.

Como creí no bajo nadie y lo próximo lo tenía que hacer yo sola. Lo iba a hacer por mi amiga, porque ella ha hecho cosas más grandes por mí y se lo debía.

-Alice necesita saber lo que paso contigo y María. Sé que ella esta aquí y que se besaron. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírselo? –dije

Jasper no hizo nada, se quedo parado como si hubiese recibido un balde de agua fría.

Cuando logró reaccionar me tomó por los hombros y me acerco a él.

-¿Bella qué le dijiste a Alice? –dijo

-Nada aun

Me miro directo a los ojos y pude ver como estos se tornaban tristes.

-Déjame decírselo por favor –dijo Jasper

Su mirada fue a donde estaba sentada Alice.

-Si me llego a enterar de que no se lo dijiste, Jasper te juro que se lo digo yo

El me miro y asintió. Luego se alejo de mí para acercarse a Alice y enfrentar su verdad.

Caminé hacia los pasillo ya no tenía nada que hacer en el patio. Pero por alguna razón mi corazón me dijo que me quedara cerca en caso de que Alice se sintiera muy mal.

Me senté en unas escaleras que están al lado de la puerta del depósito de limpieza adentro del modulo de la escuela. No podía ver a Alice pero si ella salía corriendo triste pasaría por aquí.

Saque un libro de historia para leer un poco y conocer más antes de que empezara la clase.

Suspire. El tema era sobre la segunda guerra mundial. Algo largo. Muy largo para el tema de un examen. Tendría que prepararme mucho para este parcial.

Mientras leía me di cuenta de que unos sonidos eróticos provenían del salón de depósito. Mis ojos se abrieron como dos perlas, sabía de qué eran esos sonidos, los había estado haciendo la noche anterior. Me sonroje por lo que recordé pero a la vez me daba asco lo que estaba escuchando. Se supone que es algo íntimo y yo estaba escuchando todo lo que estaba pasando.

Decidí esperar a Alice en el patio. Sería mucho mejor.

Tome mis cosas dispuesta a pararme.

Cuando camine delante de la puerta del depósito está se abrió.

Mi garganta me comenzó a picar y pestañeaba muy seguido.

Edward salió de ahí junto con Tanya quien se sonrojo al verme y susurro unas pequeñas disculpas. Como si tuviera, es una maldita puta que se tira a Edward como si necesitara de él a diario.

Edward se acerco a mí. Sus manos tocaron mi hombro pero inmediatamente me aparte.

-¿Qué has hecho? –le dije mirándolo directo a los ojos

Odie cuando sentí una lagrima correr por mi cachete.

-No entiendo…yo…

-Murete Edward, más nunca te quiero ver

Salí de aquel lugar. Pero no sabía a dónde ir.

Mis pasos corrían hacia donde había dejado a mi amiga

Alice seguro estaba hablando con Jasper pero no tenía con quien mas ir. La necesitaba.

En el camino me choque con alguien.

-Alice –dije cuando vi con quien había chocado

Cuando la mire bien me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Como yo. Sin esperar mas nos preguntamos al mismo tiempo:

-¿Qué te pasa?

Nos miramos ¿Quién respondería primero? Ya yo estaba desesperada y quería irme de aquí. Las personas comenzaban a mirarme fijamente debido a las lágrimas.

Alice leyó mi mente y nos condujo a su carro.

Mientras ella conducía a no sé donde las dos no hablábamos solo llorábamos.

Me odie porque me había prometido no llorar más pero aquí estaba de nuevo. A penas y soportaba que Alice me viera.

Cuando Alice se detuvo logre ver que estábamos en su casa. Me baje del carro y juntas nos dirigimos hacia la entrada.

Al entrar corrí a la sala y me lance en el enorme mueble. Alice me acompaño. Me acerque a ella y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello. Mi acompañante solo me abrazo.

-¿Qué te paso? –le pregunte y la mire directo a los ojos

-Jasper me dijo todo sobre María –dijo Alice sin contener más las lágrimas y volver a llorar-. Bella..eso es de..lo que tú me..querías hablar..¿verdad? –habló entre sollozos

Solo asentí.

-Ayer pasaron muchas cosas Alice, muchas –hice hincapié en la última palabra-, y entre ellas fue conocer a María –vi en su cara que me iba a interrumpir pero decidí hablar más rápido para que no me interrumpiera-. Fue en un café, ella me encontró llorando en el baño. Estaba devastada. Ella me vio en esa situación y decidió animarme un poco sin darme cuenta terminamos tomando un café luego me dio la cola hasta mi casa. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía su nombre. Luego de que me lo dijo caí en cuenta.

Ella no dijo nada, me miro y lloro.

-Alice perdón, perdón –decía sin parar

-¡Bella para! –me gritó- Tú no tienes la culpa, Jasper la beso y no me dijo nada. Tú solo te enteraste de lo sucedido. Y ¿me lo ibas a decir, no? –yo asentí-. Bueno eso es bien

Alice comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Yo solo la tome en mis brazos y la consolaba. Al menos mis lagrimas habían parado porque sería un desastre que las dos estuviésemos en este estado.

-Bella me estaba enamorando o estoy enamorada. Y si vieras la cara que tenía Jasper cuando me lo dijo, como si no hubiese roto un plato...yo...yo

No pudo decir más, mi amiga estaba devastada. Eso me dolía mucho.

-Quédate aquí y voy a preparar un té –dije

Me fui directo a la cocina que tan bien conocía.

Cuando ya tenía los dos té listos fui de nuevo a la sala. Alice jugaba con los cojines pero cuando me vio se acomodo de nuevo para prestarme atención.

-Bella, eres una gran amiga –dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Tú también Alice

Tomamos con tranquilidad todo el té y cuando terminamos Alice se retiro a la cocina para llevar las tazas, cuando regreso se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

-Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué te paso a ti?

-Alice no quiero hablar de eso

-Y tú crees que yo amo hablar sobre María. Que por cierto ese nombre de virgen no le viene bien, le hubiesen puesto nombre de zorra

No me gusto lo que dijo Alice porque yo había conocido a María y esa no era la descripción que le daría. Para mi Jasper era quien tenía toda la culpa y nada más.

-Bueno…

Sonó el teléfono de Alice. Ella lo tomo y yo aproveche para ir al baño y huir de las preguntas que mi amiga me quería formular.

El recuerdo de la puerta del depósito abriéndose y ver la cara de Tanya con el cabello despeinado de Edward me atormentaba cada vez más.

¿Por qué los hombres eran así? ¿A qué juegan?

El que me respondiera esa pregunta le daría un premio.

Quería llorar de nuevo pero me resistí tenía que empezar a ser fuerte.

Llegue de nuevo a la sala y Alice estaba colgando el teléfono.

-Era Rosalie, viene a la casa, al parecer ella no esta bien con Emmett en estos momentos así que le dije que nos hiciera compañía –Alice se encogió de hombros-. Mejor que se una al club

Mi piel se puso de gallina, yo sabía porque Rosalie estaba despechada.

Dios esto se estaba volviéndose una tormenta. Y una de esas que nunca se calmaba ¿Cómo iba a ver a Rosalie? Tenía que decirle lo que había pasado, ¿no? Eso es lo que me gustaría a mi si pasara por eso.

Me había quedado sola en la sala porque Alice fue a buscar "provisiones" según ella. Seguía pensando en cómo decirle a Rosalie lo ocurrido cuando sonó el timbre.

Alice a lo lejos me gritó que abriera la puerta.

Suspire y fui directo a abrirle la puerta a Rosalie.

Cuando la abrí pude notar como los ojos de Rosalie estaban un poco caídos. Hinchados sería un mejor termino.

La salude y le dije donde quedaba la sala, cuando llegamos le dije que se pusiera cómoda, ella hizo una mueca con su boca y decidió sentarse sobre la confortable alfombre del piso.

Me pareció extraño pero si ella se sentía mejor así no le diría nada, más bien la acompañe.

Alice entro a la sala con una enorme bandeja llena de nutela, chocolates y helado. Se sentó con nosotras en el piso y destapo uno de los helados que habían, tomo su cuchara y comenzó a comer.

Nadie decía nada todas estábamos sumergidas en nuestros pensamientos. De pronto la voz de Alice dijo clara y firme:

-Jasper besó a María su exnovia y sigue enamorado de ella

-Emmett besó a Angela. Me lleva engañando por un tiempo con esa zorra –respondió Rosalie

Alice y Rosalie me miraron como si fuera mi turno de decir algo.

-Y ella por qué esta aquí –pregunto Rosalie señalándome

-Aún no sé

-¿Te peleaste con tu novio? –me pregunto Rosalie

-No tengo novio –respondí

-¿Y Edward? –volvió a preguntar Rosalie

-Él no es mi novio, él es…,él es…Demonios no sé que es él –revente

Hundí mi cabeza en mis manos y llore.

-Bella cálmate ¿por qué lloras? –me preguntó Alice sorprendida por mi reacción

-No lo sé Alice. Hazme cualquier pregunta que tenga que ver con Señor. Cabellos Desordenados y no sabré como responderte. No sé qué me pasa con él.

-Disculpa Bella no quería hacerte llorar. Yo pensé que era tu novio como estaban juntos asumí eso. No quería ponerte así –dijo Rosalie

-Esta bien –dije apenas levantando mi cabeza para mirarla

-Bella ¿sigues molesta por qué Edward esta con Tanya? –dijo Alice tragando otra cucharada de helado

Mire a Alice fijamente y luego pase mi mirada por Rosalie. Tomé un suspiro y dije:

-Anoche estuve con Edward

Nadie dijo nada y sus expresiones estaban muy tranquilas.

-Bueno eso me imagine se fueron juntos del hospital…

-No Alice –la interrumpí-, estuvimos de "estar" –entrelace mis manos mientras decía esto último, Alice seguía mirándome sería-. Dios, Ayer me acosté con Edward. Edward y yo tuvimos sexo ayer –grite

Alice y Rosalie cuando captaron pegaron un grito, luego se llevaron las manos a la boca y sus ojos no dejaron de estar abiertos.

Adivine las preguntas que me querían hacer y comencé a relatar los hechos.

-Edward me iba a llevar a la casa pero la tormenta se puso peor y solo pudo conducir hasta su casa. Mientras esperábamos hablamos y luego, bueno se lo podrán imaginar. El problema –se me comenzó a trancar la voz- es que hoy lo chache teniendo sexo en la mañana con Tanya

Escuche como algo pegaba contra la pared, levante la mirada y vi que Alice se había parado.

-Voy a matar a ese desgraciado

Rosalie y yo nos miramos fijamente a los ojos como si nos estuviésemos hablando. Sin esperar más nos paramos y la tomamos por los hombros para sentarla de nuevo.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Pensé que Edward no era así –dijo Rosalie

Voltee mis ojos y dije:

-¿Por qué ibas a creer eso?

-Porque él fue quien me dijo que había encontrado a Emmet con Angela.

Me tense y la mire.

-Yo te lo iba a decir pero…

-Tranquila –dijo y tomo mi mano

-Adios, Gracias por la cola Rosalie –dije bajándome del carro

-De nada y llamame Rose o te comenzare a llamar Isabella

Asentí y ella subió el vidrio para luego arrancar en su carro.

Saque mi teléfono del bolcillo y vi que eran las dos de la tarde. No quería trabajar hoy, así que pensé en convencer a Charlie o tal vez le podía mentir diciéndole que tenía que estudiar o hacer un trabajo.

Camine hacia la entrada de mi casa, busque las llaves en mi bolso.

-Hola preciosa

Pegue un brinco, voltee para ver de quien era aquella voz y vi como Riley estaba sentado en una de las sillas que decoraban mi porche.

-Largate de aquí –le dije

-No me apetece

-Me vale una mierda si te apetece o no. Esta es mi casa y quiero que te largues –le grite

-La última vez que vine no me dijiste eso. Más bien me abriste la puerta con cortesía y también me abriste otra cosa

Lo odiaba. Sin pensarlo me acerque a él dispuesta a pegarle pero Riley era más fuerte y rápido que yo. Tomo mi muñeca y me presionó contra la puerta.

-Empieza a tener respeto –me dijo

-No te mereces respeto eres un cobarde. Ni siquiera has ido a clases por miedo a que te vean la paliza que te hizo Edward

-Cállate –dijo Riley molesto- Bella vas a tener que hacer lo que yo quiera si no tu papá se va a enterar de la verdadera hija que tiene

No deje de mirarlo tenía que demostrarle que no le tenía miedo.

Decidí amenazarlo también.

-Riley si me demandas tus padres también sabrán el verdadero hijo que tienen. Crees que le gustara mucho a tu madre saber lo que le haces a las niñas vírgenes. Mira que tu mamá es una persona que cuida mucho el apellido de su familia y lo que tú haces lo rallaría por completo – apretó mi mano con más fuerza y aguante el chillido de dolor-. Sin olvidar los rumores del año pasado de que consumías drogas.

Se separo de mí y su mano fue directa a mi cara. El golpe me nublo la mirada y caí al suelo. Riley ni se preocupo por levantarme.

-Si no convenzo a uno tal vez pueda con el otro

Fue lo último que le escuche.

No me podía levantar me sentía débil. Y el lado derecho de la cara me ardía como una quemada. Me levante y recogí las llaves que habían quedado en el piso.

Entre a la casa y busque una bolsa de hielo para colocarme en la cara.

Toda la piel se me puso de gallina por el tacto de lo frio contra mi cara. Corrí hacia al baño para mirarme al espejo. No se veía como un golpe sino más bien como un raspón, así que podía mentir sobre ello.

Fui a la sala para arrecostarme. Pero la cara de Charlie me vino a la mente y decidí llamarlo.

-Papá –dije cuando me contesto-. Creo que hoy faltare al trabajo

-¿Todo esta bien? –dijo preocupado

-Sí. Es solo que tengo que hacer un trabajo

-Bueno esta bien, de todas maneras no iba a poder ir en la tarde al taller tengo una reunión con Sue, una de mis proveedores. Te extrañare pequeña, siempre te extraño

Me reí

-Yo también papá, cuidate. Nos vemos

Colgué.

Me senté en el mueble y la puerta de mi casa sonó. Me moleste porque desde que llegue a mi casa no había podido descasar. Esa era la maldición por haber faltado a clases.

Me asome por la ventana y me asuste por ver a Riley afuera. Pensé en ignorarlo pero iba a ser fuerte.

Abrí a penas la puerta dejando ver la mitad de mi rostro.

-¿Qué quieres?

Riley se volteo y yo abrí mis ojos de sorpresa. No era la chaqueta negra de Riley sino la de Edward.

-Bella qué te hizo. Y no me digas que no estuvo aquí porque paso por mi casa –dijo Edward

Yo aún seguía perpleja porque él estaba en mi casa. Edward aprovecho esa oportunidad para empujar la puerta y entrar a la casa. Cerro la puerta y luego me encaro.

Soltó una maldición cuando vio el golpe.

-¿Riley te hizo esto?

-No, me gusta pegarme a mi misma –dije en sarcasmo

-Bella.. –reclamo en un gruñido

-Vete Edward. ¿Tanya no requiere de tus atenciones en estos momentos?

-Bella..

-¿Bella qué?, ¿es lo único que sabes decir? No eres mejor que Riley, Edward. Eres igual a él –estaba sacando todo lo que me quemaba por dentro-. Me lastimaste, me dolió, me duele ¿ Y sabes qué?, el golpe de Riley me hizo menos daño que la patada por el trasero que me diste esta mañana cuando te encontré con Tanya

-No entiendo que reclamas –dijo pasando sus manos por el cabello- ¿Esto no era lo que querías?, matar la atracción y ya. Porque eso fue lo que me dijiste.

Golpe bajo muy bajo.

-No eso no es lo que quiero

-¿Entonces qué quieres?, porque hasta donde tenía entendido era eso

-Pero no era eso –le grite

-Bueno dime, ¿qué quieres?, ¿me quieres a mi?, porque si es así ya me tienes desde hace tiempo. Soy todo tuyo –me grito de nuevo

-Dile esa labia a Tanya pero a mi…

-Deja a Tanya de un lado –dijo colocando sus manos en mis hombros con fuerza

No hice ningún esfuerzo por escapar de ellas.

-No la puedo dejar de un lado y sabes por qué, porque te la cogiste esta mañana. Por esa simple razón. Te odio –dije entre llantos

-Yo te odio más. Lo único que haces es alejarme de ti –me levanto la cara para que lo pudiera ver fijamente-. Estuve con Tanya esta mañana porque quería sacarte de mi cabeza. No quería asustarte diciéndote que faltáramos hoy a la escuela y pasar todo el día juntos. O asustarte diciendo que mejor porque no pasábamos en fin de semana en la casa del campo. O asustarte diciéndote que mejor vinieras a dormir en mi casa esta noche para volver a tenerte dentro de mi. Porque Bella aunque no lo creas me importas demasiado

Aparte mi mirada de él y le preste atención a la ventana.

Si él solo me hubiese dicho una de esas cosas esta mañana yo le hubiese dicho que sí. Pero por qué no se lo podía decir ahora.

Junto nuestras cabezas y eso hizo que por la cercanía quisiera abrazarlo. Ya entendía la frase "tan cerca pero tan lejos".

Sus labios fueron a mis oídos y dijo:

-Solo no me apartes más

Vi como se iba por la puerta y como siempre escuchaba aquel motor alejarse.

-Ya llegue Bella –dijo Charlie

-Estoy en la cocina –le grite

Cuando llegó le sonreí.

-Ya fui a la farmacia y te traje algo para ese raspón –dijo colocando la bolsa en el mesón

-Yo ya tengo la cena lista

Papá se sentó y le coloque su plato para que comenzara a comer. Lo acompañe pero como no tenía mucha hambre me serví un poco de cereal.

-Bella –me miro fijo mi papá- ¿segura qué fue así como te raspaste?

Le había dicho a mi papá que el golpe que me dio Riley me lo había hecho mientras corría en educación física.

-Papá, claro que sí

-Solo no te encierres Bells -dijo, le dedique una cuidado con esa mirada que me estas dando. Si mataran ya estuviese muerto

A parte la mirada hacia mi plato de cereal.

-Es que eres la segunda persona que me dice algo así hoy

-Quién mas te lo dijo, ¿Alice?

-Sí –mentí

-Bueno es solo para que lo tomes en cuneta

Seguimos comiendo en silencio. Charlie trataba de hacer tema de conversación pero estaba en mi ola de pensamientos y llegó a un punto en el que se rindió. Estaba analizando todo lo que había pasado hoy, sobre todo con Edward.

Iba a seguir su consejo y el de mi papá. Ya eran dos personas que me lo decían. Así me costara aprendería a no encerrarme.

-Papá sabes lo del trabajo –le dije y el asintió- bueno aun me falta y me quedare a dormir en casa de Alice

-Esta bien, saludos a su mamá

Subí las escaleras corriendo y tome un bolso, donde coloque todo lo necesario para pasar la noche.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Alice y ella al rato sin preguntar respondió con un "ok"

Me despedí de mi papá desde la puerta y salí corriendo hacía mi carro. Tenía que hacer esto rápido antes de cambiar de parecer.

Cuando entre en mi carro sonríe. Tenía tiempo que no lo conducía. Como extrañaba a mi Volkswagen.

Le quite el techo al carro quería que la brisa de la noche pegara contra mi cara. Y gracias a Dios no estaba lloviendo.

Unos cuantos semáforos después ya estaba en mi destino.

Toque timbre. Y al rato sin esperar tanto Edward me abrió la puerta de su casa.

Edward se quedo pasmado mirándome tratando de entender la situación.

-No me da miedo –dije; me aclare la garganta para continuar-. No me hubiese dado miedo que me preguntaras si quería que me fugara y así no ir a clases para estar contigo, estar el fin de semana en la casa del campo, o quedarme a dormir hoy contigo. Así que voy a hacer como que tuviste el valor de preguntarme –lo mire fijamente-, entonces: Edward me alegra que me hayas invitado a pasar la noche contigo

Sonreí. El discurso me salió mejor de lo planeado tal vez solo faltaba improvisación.

Edward me veía aun sorprendido luego una sonrisa torcida se plasmo en su cara y de sus seductores labios pronunció:

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado. Pasa debe de hacer frio afuera

Sonreí aun más sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

Esta iba a ser otra noche con Cullen

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo otra noche con Cullen ..Yeah bby!<strong>

**Qué tal va la historia?**

**Chicas espero que les guste el capitulo y si me tarde mucho le pido mis disculpas!**

**Me encantan los reviews que me dejan! Son lo mejor**

**Los comentarios de este cap los pueden dejar en los reviews y así ver que tal les parece toda esta loquera**

**Y Laubell****aculle94 lo siento pequeña pero por los momentos en esta historia Emmett no será tu héroe! Sorry**

**Y EL REVIEW QUE ME LLEGO AL CORAZÓN: DULCE TWILIGHT AMOR QUE BELLA ESETE CAP ES PARA TI ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Comenzando**

Entre a la cocina y me apoye de espaladas en el mesón, Edward siguió mis pasos, se posicionó justo al frente mío tomando con sus grandes y fuertes manos mi cintura, lentamente me subió al mesón y ahora estábamos cara a cara.

Edward juntó nuestras frentes. Los dos suspiramos. La tención se sentía en todos lados. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo y ansiedad. De repente recordé todo lo que había disfrutado la noche anterior con Edward, acordarme de todo eso me dieron hasta ganas de gemir. Con tan solo estar a esta distancia de él me sentía tan excitada.

Pero primero debía hacer algo.

-Para nuestro bien, siento que deberíamos hablar antes de…Tu sabes…- dije

-Eso puede esperar –dijo mirando mis pechos

-No –tome sus cara con mis manos haciendo que me mirara a los ojos, él no se apeno porque lo había cachado mirándome sino que levantó la ceja y sonrió con picardía- vivimos peleando cada momento

-¿No te han dicho que lo mejor son las reconciliaciones? Oh claro que sí, anoche te lo demostré, ¿recuerdas?

Suspire, con él era imposible pero no me iba a rendir.

-Edward es verdad, quiero que paremos de pelear. Necesito decirte lo que siento

Edward hizo un chasquido con su mueca y se aparto de mi como si le hubiese dado corriente.

-Entonces baja de ese mesón porque contigo ahí no podre hablar serio

Me impulse y luego sentí los pies de nuevo en el piso y me senté en unos de los bancos del mesón, Edward se sentó a mi lado pero se volteó para mirarme de frente, luego yo lo imité y estábamos frente a frente a una distancia adecuada ni tan cerca para perder el control ni tan lejos para anhelar el que no este tan cerca de él pero seguía siendo frustrante. Quería tenerlo por completo en mis brazos.

-Me importas Edward, aunque eso no este claro para ti – le dije con toda sinceridad, al ver que no respondió continué- quiero estar contigo, quiero pasar la noche contigo, repetir todo lo que hicimos anoche –baje mi rostro sonrojado pero lo volví a encarar- pero –Edward volteó los ojos ante mis últimas palabras- no quiero ponerle nombre a los nuestro, ¿no podemos disfrutar el uno del otro?, conocernos bien primero

-¿qué es lo que te detiene de que tu y yo tengamos algo más?

No podía negarme a que la actitud de que Edward viniera como un héroe a mi vida no me había abierto sentimientos que nunca pensé que podría sentir. Él había llegado a mi tratando de salvarme del idiota de Riley y aunque yo fui lo bastante terca y caí en las manos del idiota, Edward me acurruco en sus brazos y trato de que olvidara todo lo malo que había pasado con él. Y todas estas acciones estaban haciendo que un bulto enorme de sentimientos se incrementara en mi corazón, pero era eso a lo que le temía, tenía miedo de que no funcionara y entonces yo quedara destrozada como esta mañana; cuando él se fuera con otra chica, porque eso es lo que él haría.

¿Cómo explicarle esto a Edward?

No sabía como pero tenía, iba a ser sincera no quería ocultarme en mentiras que lo empeorarían todo.

-Bella –dijo Edward con deman a que le respondiera

-No quiero que lo de esta mañana se repita

-Ya te explique porque tuve sexo con Tanya esta mañana, pensaba que te lo había dejado claro

-Y entendí, pero yo no me quiero volver a sentirme así. Edward siento que comienzas a importarme y –suspire profundamente ordenando mis ideas en la cabeza-…comienzo a tener sentimientos por ti. Edward esto me aterra con todo el corazón

-Yo también tengo miedo pero no te parece mejor que vivamos esto en vez de quedarnos con un "qué hubiese pasado si.."

Solté un suspiro, las palabras de él tenían razón, y nunca lo había considerado.

Si no le daba un chance a esto seguro pasaría toda mi vida preguntándome que sería si Edward y yo nos hubiésemos dado un chance.

-Quiero que seas mi amigo, a quien le pueda contar todo, pero también quiero ser la única que te bese cuando estemos tu y yo solos o cuando se me pegue la gana, no quiero compartirte y lo siento por eso –el rió por todo esto que estaba diciendo- no soy muy cariñosa en público pero tengo mi manera de demostrarlo

-Y yo estoy a la disposición de todo eso –dijo tomando mi mano

-¿Eso es lo único que tienes qué decir? –le pregunte

-Soy hombre no me complico tanto, solo te quiero a ti y tienes condiciones –se encogió de hombres haciendo una mueca- …me parece bien. Como ya dije, yo solo quiero estar contigo

-¿De verdad?

No pudiese creer que yo fuese la complicada en esta no tan común relación que estaba teniendo con Edward

-Ah bueno hay una cosa, nada de: bebe, amorcito o bubu –dijo estos apodos con voz femenina

Me reí retumbando el salón con mi risa.

-Esta bien _bubu_ –dije riendo de nuevo

Me encantaba como me sentía con él, era yo y lo más raro es que a él le gustaba.

-Hay un problema. Mis padres regresan mañana y tendremos que cambiar el lugar de nuestros encuentros de pasión –dijo Edward mientras acercaba mi cuerpo al suyo

Ahora estaba parada delante de él mientras él seguía sentado en el banquito del mesón. Recosto su cabeza en mis pechos e inhaló fuertemente. Me sentí rara ante el gesto pero no iba a negar que me gustaba, en respuesta rodee con mis manos su cabeza y comencé a masajear su cabello.

Dios como amaba su cabello.

Él elevo su rostro para mirarme sin romper ningún contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, yo le devolví la mirada y pude ver esos ojos profundos en los que cualquier persona se podía perder con facilidad.

-Ahora si no te importa me gustaría que pudiésemos pasar a la parte donde estábamos hace poco –dijo con una sonrisa picara

Pude notar que sus ojos se volvieron más intensos y brillantes. Recordé que los míos podían estar iguales o más brillosos por la excitación que tenía a lo que se avecinaba.

Reforzó lo que dijo colocando sus grandes manos a cada lado de mis caderas y luego pasándolas por mis glúteos para apretarlas fuertemente.

Suspire muy bajito, y agarre con fuerza su cabello.

-Me encantaría que prosiguiésemos a la siguiente parte –le respondí

Se levanto al instante. Tomo mi mano para llevarme a su habitación pero yo no le seguí, me quede parada en el mismo lugar donde estaba sonrojada por mis pensamientos.

-Bella, no entiendo dijiste que querías hacer esto pero ahora te quedas parada ahí y…

-Quiero hacerlo arriba del mesón –le corte

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos causando una expresión muy cómica en su rostro. Si no hubiese sido porque haya dado la propuesta más vergonzosa de mi vida me hubiese muerto de la risa en su propia cara.

Quede anonadada cuando su expresión cambió de sorpresa a una mirada salvaje. Corrió de nuevo hacia donde estaba y colocando sus manos en mis nalgas me subió en el mesón y pego su cuerpo contra el mio mientras buscaba mis labios con urgencia.

Esta vez sí gemí.

Este hombre sabía todas las cosas correctas que hacer para que en cada parte de mi cuerpo se sintiera una corriente de calor. Mis sentidos se incrementaban todo gracias a que él estaba besándome, tocándome como loco y gimiendo dentro de la boca por lo excitado que estaba.

Sentía lo mojado de mis bragas.

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de tener a alguien allí adentro en esa parte de mi anatomía. Y era la cosa mas frustrante. Lo necesitaba ya, estaba hasta dispuesta a rogar para que se colocara adentro.

Mis manos fueron a su pantalón para tratar de desabrocharlos. Cuando vi que no estaba haciendo un buen intento un lloriqueo se escapo de mi boca.

Él movió sus labios hasta mi oído derecho.

-Que desesperada eres –me susurro

Sentía como se podía burlar de mi. Pero yo sabía que él estaba tan desesperado como yo así que junte nuestras partes rosandolas fuertemente simulando el continuo movimiento del sexo.

Sus cabeza se fue hacia tras soltando el gemido más excitante de mi vida.

-Ahh…Bella no puedo más –dijo gimiendo

-Eres un desesperado, ¿lo sabías? –le respondí jugando un poco con él

En respuesta gruñó y sin darme cuenta me quito mis pantalones junto con mis bragas, luego él se quito sus jeans cuando ya se los saco busco en uno de los bolsillos un condón se retiro los bóxer y luego paso a introducirse el condón.

Mientras él hacia eso para calmar mis ansias me quite mi camisa y mi sostén. Quedando desnuda para él. Antes de que se acercara para unirnos lo pare y le retire su camisa.

-Voy a…

-Hazlo –le corte

Mi desespero era mucho; quería sentirlo de nuevo ahí.

Sus manos fueron a mis caderas. La punta de su pene roso mis labios que estaban muy húmedos y cuando él se dio cuenta de esto gimio.

-Edward….-susurre amenazante cuando vi que se estaba tomando su tiempo solo para provocarme

Se hundió dentro de mí de una vez. Grite su nombre cuando estuvo todo adentro. Sus pene salía y entraba de mi vagina de manera suave pero cuando entraba era potente llegando a lo más profundo de mi ser.

Los dos no podíamos decir palabras coherentes, ni siquiera podíamos decir nuestros nombres correctamente solo nos aguantábamos el uno del otro, presionando nuestros cuerpos lo más cerca que pudiesen estar.

Sentía como mis labios apretaban su maravillosa masculinidad que de pronto comenzó un nuevo movimiento.

Dios Santo.

Era como si me estuviese martillando. Rápido y duro.

Mi cuerpo no podía soportar más, él se arraigo más a mi cuerpo y yo también.

Si antes estábamos gritando, estaba segura que ahora los vidrios de la casa se iban a romper por el ruido que estábamos causando.

No sé como lo hizo pero Edward logro decir:

-Vamos Bella…corrámonos juntos

Y con solo decir eso, como si lo hubiese mandado, nos corrimos juntos.

No aguante más. Todas mis fuerzas se habían ido en el sexo para recibir el mejor orgasmo de mi vida junto con el de Edward. Así que me acosté completa en el mesón y Edward cayó encima de mí.

Después de unos cinco minutos, yo sin fuerzas aun, Edward me llevo a su habitación.

Lo hicimos de nuevo dos veces, tan potentes, desenfrenadas y apasionadas como la primera. Aunque para mí cada vez que lo hacíamos de nuevo era mejor que la anterior.

Ya sabía de verdad porque la gente amaba tanto el sexo.

Despierta aun estaba acostada de lado mirando fijamente el rostro de Edward que se encontraba en mi misma posición.

-No sé como vamos a hacer cuando tus padres regresen pero tenemos que encontrar un lugar para poder seguir haciendo esto –le dije

-¿Ya pensando en la próxima vez Swan? –dijo riendo

Tomo mis caderas y me atrajo hacia él. Mi muslo pudo sentir su anatomía medio excitada de nuevo.

-No Edward, no creo que pueda más hoy

Se rio y su risa me contagio. Se veía como un niño hermoso y el sonido de su risa me parecía hermoso.

Hermoso.

Hermoso como él.

Hermoso como este momento.

-Respondiendo a lo que acabas de decir –me miro fijamente y luego se encogió de hombros- eso es lo menos por lo que deberíamos preocuparnos –lo mire con cara de pocos amigos-…nena cuando hay pasión como la nuestra –se coloco encima de mi y dirigió sus labios a mis oídos mientras tomaba de mis manos para colocarlos encima de mi cabeza-…el lugar es lo de menos

Volvió a besarme y su ya completamente excitado pene choco contra mi vientre haciéndome gemir.

Mi cuerpo estaba exhausto, pero yo no le podía decirle que no a un hombre como él.

* * *

><p><strong>disculpen que haya tardado tanto pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste mucho <strong>

**ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente**

**xoxo**

**reviews ;)**


End file.
